My Dearest Gothic
by The Bubblicious Genius
Summary: On a rainy night, a girl goes for a silent walk. Coming across a playground she stays for a swing, but little does she know danger lurks just behind her, which leads her to meet a very unlikely friend in a junkyard not far away. First Fanfiction. Complete
1. Prologue

Prologue

The night was dark. Endless skies of soulless black covering the city in a blanket of sorrow. Drops of tears fall from the depressed sky, threatening, warning, of the storm of cries and sobs soon to follow. Clouds of gray sweep in from the east and west, wind beating the leaves off their trees. Lightening shoots through the sky like a spiderweb, the roaring of invisible tigers soon following. Then the crying of the dead sky begins.

People do not seem to like rain, to much of a hassle and is always making life difficult they say. But I, unlike others invite the rain. I walk along the puddled sidewalks, letting the wind caress my face. The rain washing me of any negative feeling, any negative memory. I take a deep breath and let it out in a long sigh. It feels good to be out in nature's sadness.

My eyes close for a moment as I bask in the rains wonder. Being sixteen was truly sweet. I got my license, but I still prefer to walk to save on gas. It was so damn expensive now-a-days. I sighed again and found myself in the nearby playground. It was deserted, forgotten for the night until the children come back to play the next day.

I walk over and sit on one of the dampened swings, not caring as the back of my pants got wet. I kicked myself backwards and picked up my feet. I rocked my legs back and forth in time with my swing, making me go higher and higher. It made me rethink back on times when I was a kid on the playground, smiling, laughing, being happy. But those times were long gone by now. But that did not mean I could not relive them once and a while, though some I rather not...

I sighed and closed my eyes focusing on my swinging and hummed a song in my head, which soon made me start humming in my throat. Before I knew it I was singing the song.

"_I'm so tired of being here,_

_suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave._

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_and it won't leave me alone._

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just to real._

_There's just to much time can not erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have._

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me,_

_by your resonating eyes._

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts,_

_my once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_all the sanity in me._

_Theses wounds won't seem to heal,_

_this pain is just to real._

_There's just to much time can not erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have. _

_All of me._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone,_

_but though you're still with me,_

_I've been alone after all._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have. _

_All of me..."_

I soon stopped singing, but I heard my song start playing somewhere in the distance. I opened my eyes and stopped swinging to listen but the music had stopped, and I could hear it no longer. I looked around and saw no one, not even a piece of trash lying in the grass. I raised an eyebrow and wondered if I was just imagining things. I shrugged and started swinging again. I closed my eyes.

Big mistake...


	2. Savior

Chapter 1: Savior

I felt myself being grabbed from behind and dragged from the swing and onto the ground. A boy my age stood over me, his hands had moved from my shoulders to my neck. He started clenching my neck between his hands, choking me, and blocking my airwaves from needed air. I started screaming but he quickly put a hand over my mouth. My screams were muffled and useless.

The boy gave me a wicked smile. He started undoing his pants button with his free hand and unzipped them. I screamed louder, realizing the horror he had in store for me. He let himself hang out from his boxers. I felt tears run down the side of my face, burning my cold skin.

He unzipped my black sweatshirt and ripped off some of its sleeves, then started to rip open my black t-shirt. I began to squirm and kick at him, but this was to no avail as he put a leg over and sat on my legs. He began to mess with my black chain pants, ripping pieces of the legs off. I squirmed more and wiggled around under him, trying so hard to get away but it was not working.

He had a hard time finding the button, which gave me a brief moment to save myself. I lifted up one knee and nailed him right in his weak spot. He yelled in agony as the hand that was covering his mouth went to join his other hand to comfort his crotch. I brought a fist up and punched him right in the temple, sending him sideways to the ground. I stood quickly, now in ripped clothing, watching him writhe on the ground in pain.

I spat on him and kicked dirt in his face.

"You fucking bastard!" I yelled at him.

My long dark hair was soaked from the rain, as were my clothes. My skin glistening with tears from the sky. I stood in front of him for a while, hating him, hating for what he could have done to me, not realizing that he was regaining strength. The guy removed his hands from his crotch and rolled onto his Stomach. My eyes went wide and I started sprinting through the grass, like an elk, gracefully running from its predator.

He stood up, popped his neck and looked after me as I ran. He started running after me. I looked back and screamed. He was running straight for me, less than half a football field behind. I did not look back, I kept running hoping it would make me faster so I could get away. I turned, running down the sidewalk of an abandoned street.

I was panting hard. I thought my legs were going to give out, that my lungs were going to collapse, but I could not stop running.

"Help me!" I screamed into the night "Help me, please!"

I did not know where to go, the place was as deserted as the playground. I saw a place up a head, it was surrounded by chain linked fences, but there was no gate, and it was easy access to get into. I ran in through the entrance and stopped only for a moment, taking in my surroundings. It was a lifeless junkyard with a few cars inside, but many hiding places. I took no more time and started running to where a shed stood. I ran behind it and found a Semi truck with a sleeper cab.

I sighed with relief at the sight of it, knowing it was going to be the perfect hiding spot to get away from the creep after me. I heard the boys footsteps coming into the junkyard and quickly ran over to the Semi truck, opened its doors quickly, kicking myself inside. I got into the back of the cab and sat their waiting, breathing, panting. I listened to the boys footsteps coming around the corner of the shed. I tried to calm my breathing but it was not ready to, seeing as my heart was still pounding like a fast rave beat.

I bite my bottom lip and closed my eyes, shutting them tight, hoping he would either pass the Semi or give up. Neither happened however as I heard footsteps stop outside of the Semi's passenger door. There was no escape, I was done for. I nearly screamed and cried with fear, thinking it was the end. I was going to be raped and killed in the back of a Semi truck and no one would ever find me. The footsteps walked up to the door. A silent tear fell from my eyes and landed on the floor of the sleeper

Suddenly the passenger door flew open and I screamed, my eyes shut instantly, body tensed, and my hands flew up to hide my face. I listened for the guy to climb in and over the seat to grab me. But all there was, was silence. I removed a hand and opened one of my eyes to see if anyone was in the cab. There was no one. I removed my other hand and opened my other eye and looked around. Nothing.

I cautiously crawled between the two seats in the cab and looked around. I looked at the open passenger door and saw the rain still falling. I peered over the passenger seat and found the guy unconscious on the dirt. I sighed shakily and my body was greeted with a wave of relief. I climbed over the seat and carefully stepped over the boy. I looked around and saw an open gate that lead down a steep slope to the highway.

I took the boy by the shoulders and dragged him over to the gate. I took a deep breath and pushed him over the edge and watched him roll down the slope, hitting a few rock on the way, making his body jump up into the air and fly for a little bit. I watched him roll off the edge of the wall that lined the edge of the highway and I saw him no more. To be honest I could care less what happened to him after that, I was actually hoping he got ran over like road kill and died.

It was still raining, a little harder now then before. I looked up in the sky and let my face be beat by the gumdrop sized tears. I closed my eyes and smiled, thanking god I was safe. I looked over to the Semi and felt my legs nearly give out. I could not get home in my condition, then again I did not really have a home, I just lived in my grandparents attic, but that was not the point. I limped over to the still open passenger side door and climbed weakly into the passenger seat and sat.

I reached over and shut the passenger side door gently. I leaned up against it, sighing deeply. My breath was like hot steam against the cold window, making it become white and blurry for a moment as my breath and the window collided. I closed my eyes for a moment, then opened them. Wondering how the passenger side door opened on its own. I smiled figuring the reason why such a nice Semi was in a Junkyard was to get repaired, so it must have had a busted door hinge.

"I owe you one Mr. Semi" I said knowing I was talking to something, not someone "Thank you for saving my life" I whispered.

I slowly and softly kissed the window of the passenger side door. As soon as I kissed the window I felt the truck murmur making it shake the cab lightly. I jumped slightly at this, and looked around. I wondered how to explain that. Maybe there was some sort of problem with the engine. I sighed at the sorry excuse of an explanation, but shrugged it off.

I laid back against the passenger seat and watched the rain beat against the windshield, composing a lullaby to my ears. My eyes started closing, I turned my head to the side and curled my body upon its side. I stared at the drivers seat for a moment before I heard the radio beep on and looked at it. The radio began to play a song that was surprisingly clear.

_There used to be a graying tower alone on the sea._

_You became the light on the dark side of me._

_Love remained a drug that's the high and not the pill._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and,_

_The light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh,_

_The more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah. _

_And now that your rose is in bloom. _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray. _

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain, baby._

_To me you're like a growing addiction that i can't deny.. yeah. _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby?_

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you,_

_Stranger it feels, yeah._

_Now that your rose is in bloom. _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose._

_I've been kissed by a rose on the gray,_

_I've been kissed by a rose. _

_There is so much a man can tell you,_

_So much he can say._

_You remain,_

_My power, my pleasure, my pain. _

_To me you're like a growing addiction that i can't deny, yeah _

_Won't you tell me is that healthy, baby._

_But did you know,_

_That when it snows,_

_My eyes become large and the light that you shine can be seen._

_Baby,_

_I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray._

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_Now that your rose is in bloom, _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray. _

_Yes I compare you to a kiss from a rose on the gray_

_Ooh, the more I get of you_

_Stranger it feels, yeah_

_And now that your rose is in bloom _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray..._

_Now that your rose is in bloom, _

_A light hits the gloom on the gray. _

The song playing made me think of when I kissed the trucks window. My tired form made me forget how the radio turned on and soon found myself being lullabied to sleep. My eyes closed. I felt my body shutting down for the night, ready for a good nights sleep in the passenger side seat of a Semi truck. I took one last deep breath and fell asleep. Not realizing that I was in a living being from another world, camouflaged to look like something from my world. And I unknowingly, let it watch me sleep.


	3. More Than Meets The Eye

_Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Transformers, I Wish I Did. But There Are No Stars Falling, Only Rain. I Do However Own This Story And Any Character Other That The Transformers._

_Authors Note: Thank You All So Much For Your Reviews And Adding Me And My Story To Your Favorites, It's Greatly Appreciated. _

_Now Without Further Adue, I Give You, Chapter 2!_

Chapter 2: More Than Meets The Eye

_I found myself outside in the dirt, it was raining. It was always raining. I stood up and looked around, all there was, was darkness. I looked to my left, nothing. I looked to my right, nothing. Where was everything I wondered. I found myself being grabbed from behind, a hand covering my mouth, the strangers breath blowing into my ear. I tried to scream but I heard nothing. I tried wiggling free, but that did not help but get myself punched in the face._

_I heard something coming towards us. I heard an engine roar, the sound of large tires hauling something heavy, making the earth rumble beneath me. I watched as a Semi truck rolled up in front of me, its headlights brighter than the sun. I witnessed the Semi truck start to change, sounds of clicking, clanking and whirring breeching my ears. I watched with horror and fascination as the truck transformed into what to me looked like a giant robot._

_The robot leaned down and stared at the stranger behind me with glowing yellow eyes that glared at the person. I felt the hand slip from my mouth, and the stranger backed away, I then heard running and I knew the stranger was gone. I was shaking slightly from shock. I looked up at the robot and miraculously was not afraid. The robot put out a hand and gently grabbed me, lifting me up to his eyes. _

_I gazed into the glowing yellow and felt a sense of security rush over me. The robot seemed to smile and I heard music. The song I had sung at the playground._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears,_

_when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears,_

_And I held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have._

_All of me..._

My eyes snapped open and instantly was greeted by stinging in my eyes. I rubbed them and sat up in the passenger seat. I wondered what I was doing here, then recollected on last night.

"Shit, my grandparents are going to flip..." then I remembered that they really could care less "or not" I finished.

I sighed and laid my head against the window. It was still raining, but the sky was now a royal blue with gray clouds sluggishly moving across it. I looked around, then remembered that the radio had turned on last night, but oddly was turned off now. I frowned slightly and stood, trying not to hit my head and looked at the radio, tapping it with my index finger.

To my surprise it switched on and a man from a radio station screamed.

"GOOD MORNING PORTLAND!" said the radio man.

I was flung backwards by the sudden sound and tripped. I fell onto the fold out bed from the back of the sleeper and laid there rubbing my ears.

"Ow! Stupid radio dude" I said, now rubbing my temples that threatened to give me a headache.

I sat up and walked over to the radio shutting it off quickly. I sighed and dropped myself into the drivers seat of the truck. I laid back against it and the seat flew backwards making me lay flat on my back.

"Oi, my spine..." I squeaked feeling my back pop.

The seat then flew back up, nearly making me hit my head on the steering wheel if it was not for the air bag inflating and stopping my movement. I let my face sink into the air bag and sighed. I sat back up and looked at the air bag, it deflated and crawled back into the steering wheel. I raised an eyebrow at that. 'did air bags do that?' I asked myself.

"No wonder this truck is in a Junkyard, it's in definite need of repairs. Screwy thing" I said poking the weird symbol on the steering wheel.

I heard someone say 'ow'. I froze. I slowly moved my eyes around the truck to see who said that. I found no one.

"Hello? Who said that?" I asked cautiously.

There was no answer, out of instinct I grabbed the wheel and clenched it from fear, my nails slowly digging into the leather.

I heard a hissing sound, like that of someone fighting pain. I looked at the steering wheel then let go of it. The hissing stopped. I raised an eyebrow and gripped it again, this time a little harder.

"Ah!" I heard someone yell in agony.

I screamed. I opened the drivers door, jumped out and started running. I was about to round the corner of the shed when I heard a low male voice that had a hint of metallic sound call out to me.

"Wait" it said.

I stopped and looked back at the Semi truck, breathing hard from the sudden start that it gave me when it screamed in pain. I heard its engine roar to life and as soon as it did, it started rolling towards me. I backed up slowly, unfortunately for me I tripped over a rock and fell on my ass. I kicked my self up against the chain linked fence and clung to it. The Semi got closer. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for it to run me over.

It stopped right in front of me, its air brakes hissing to a halt. I opened my eyes and looked at it, fear ravaging my body. I heard it start talking, the low male voice that sounded like someone talking in a techno song.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you" it said softly.

I looked at the truck in disbelief, thinking to myself, 'yeah sure a 5 or so ton Semi truck isn't going to hurt me'. I think the Semi truck could read either my facial expression or my mind because he backed away. I watched the truck as it reversed a little then took a left, turning the corner of the shed which looked a little difficult for it, seeing the big trailer it was hauling.

"Come with me" the truck told me.

I raised my eyebrow but shrugged. I finally got my body to move and stood. I brushed off my still ripped clothing and walked after the Semi.

The giant truck lead my into the shed, the metal door rolled upwards until the Semi could easily roll inside, but before it did, it unhooked the trailer and left it outside. I walked in after it watching the metal door close behind me and looked around, it was quite bare except for a few tool boxes here and there. I turned to look at the Semi's back bumper and watched as it moved underneath the the cab, my mouth fell open at the scene of a vehicle unfolding before me. The clicking, clanking, and whirring that I had heard in my dream tickling my ears.

What once was the Semi truck, turned and showed its gigantic metal body. I went wide eyed and noticed it was the robot from my dream.

"You..." I started pointing a finger at him "You're that robot from my dream" I said with shock and amazement.

The robot tilted his head questioningly "I don't know what dream that would be or what it was about but I am not a robot" he said.

"Then what are you?" I asked.

"I am a Autonomous Robotic Organism. Autobot for short" he said, kneeling down on one mechanical knee in front of me.

"Autobot?" I asked raising an eyebrow "well, what's your name? Who are you?" I asked intently.

The 'Autobot' as he was so called, chuckled, metal wheezing as he did so.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself sooner. My name is Optimus Prime, I am the Leader of the Autobots" he said formally.

I frowned a little in thought "So, there's more of you?" I asked pointing at him.

He nodded "But I'm not sure how many there are still out there besides the ones that I already know of" he said sighing.

I felt a bit of sympathy for him "What happened?" I asked curiously.

He took a deep breath and began to tell his story of how the Allspark fell to earth and his enemy known as Megatron, leader of the Decepticons went after it. Years later the Autobots came here in search of the Allspark. But while doing so, they caused a mass panic in America. They got the Allspark, but it was sacrificed to kill Megatron. The Decepticons were then put in the deepest part of the ocean so they would crumple up and be no more. But they kept getting weird signals and believed them to still be alive.

I nodded as I listened to his fascinating tale. It was like he was drawing me into the story, as if I was there. He would make a good story teller. He finally finished his tale and looked at me to see my reaction of the story, seeing my interest of it in my face he nodded.

"What about your home world?" I asked.

"Without the Allspark we can not restore life to our planet, that is why we have decided that earth will be our new home" he told me, a tinge of sadness in his mechanical voice.

I looked at him with pity and walked up to his lowered face and put my hand up to touch what looked like a metal mask that covered his cheeks, nose and mouth. I was so much smaller compared to him, my hand looked like an ant on his face, but that did not scare me, for I knew he meant well. He looked down at me with big sad yellow eyes. I gave him a small smile and patted his mask.

"If it's any consolation Optimus Prime, I know how you feel" I said, not knowing that a tear was falling from my eyes and trailing down my cheek.

He looked at the tear that fell and lifted a metal index finger to gently, carefully wipe it from my cheek. I looked up at him with sad eyes. I was thinking of last night. How I had heard the music when I was in the playground, how the door on his passenger side flew open on its own, and how the radio turned on and off.

"Your the one who was playing the song I sang last night, weren't you?" I asked.

He nodded.

"And you turned the radio on and off?"

He nodded again.

"And your the one who opened the passenger door and knocked out the guy trying to rape me?"

He nodded slowly.

I could not restrain myself as I felt my body jump up and hug his metal mask which was surprisingly warm against the bare skin that protruded from my ripped clothes. The Autobot known as Optimus Prime froze for a minute from the sudden action, but soon gave into my hug and seemed to nuzzle against my body slightly with his face mask, his engine purring as he did so. The rain outside was a symphony to my ears as I closed my eyes and rested against the warm metal.

Optimus watched me with his yellow eyes. He took a hand and put it under me, lifting me up so I could stay against his mouth mask as he leaned backwards and sat against the back wall of the shed. He sighed.

"Thank you" I started looking up into his yellow eyes smiling "Mr. Semi" I said with a little giggle.

Optimus laughed, making the metal beneath me vibrate.

"Please call me Optimus..." he stopped "hey wait a second you never told me your name" he said pointing a metal finger at me.

"Uh...My name?" I asked. I thought for a moment, it had been along time since I had heard my real name, usually people would just call me by a nickname like blacky and gothic chick. My grandparents called me pumpkin. I shivered at the nickname.

"Yes...Your name" Optimus insisted.

"Well, I don't remember my real name. People just call me by nicknames. So just call me whatever" I told him shrugging.

I stood up and hopped down onto his chest plate and sat down criss-crossing my legs over the other. I heard humming behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Optimus thinking, two metal fingers curled around his chin in thought. I laughed silently to myself, 'he must be thinking about what to call me' I thought. I turned back around and faced the warehouse door, I sighed straightening out my legs and proceeded to lay on my back against the chest plate.

He raised a finger just as I laid down "I got it" he said softly.

I looked up at him "What?" I asked.

"I'll call you...wait that's a boys name" he said and went back to thinking.

I laughed, sat up and patted his chest plate.

"Darla?" he asked.

I nearly fell over, I quickly caught myself and looked up at him with disgust.

"Heaven forbid that Pumpkin should sound better than Darla" I told him.

"I take that as a no then?" he wondered.

"yeah, very" I said.

"How about Sonia?" he asked.

"No" I said flatly.

"Gena?"

"No"

"Jenny?"

"No"

"Barbie?"

"Hell No!"

I started laughing, I hated girly names, and I could tell that Optimus could not think of anything else.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, big guy, but I don't like girly names" I told him.

"Oh" was his reply.

"What do you name your kind by, or like how do you give them names and such?" I asked.

"We usually give them names by their attitude or skill" Optimus told me.

I thought for a moment thinking. The only real skills I had was writing, knowing history, and music. Though I have learned a thing or two from my Grandpa on vehicles and how to fix them when Grandpa needed help on the car or something.

"Well, I don't have much of skills except writing, history, and music. But I have been known to have tinkered and fixed a few vehicles in my life time" I told him.

"Why not call you tinker or tink?" Optimus asked.

I laughed "That makes me sound like a toy and a faerie. Though I do like the sound of it, no thanks" I said not trying to upset him.

"You are one picky human" Optimus chuckled.

I stuck my tongue out at him "For all I care you can call me pumpkin or blacky the gothic chick" I said folding my arms.

Optimus tilted his head confused "Gothic chick?" he asked.

I turned around and saw his confused look "Yeah, it's what people label you when you wear all black and act all sad and emotional most of the time, plus I'm a girl and the jock term for girl is chick" I told him.

He tilted his head to the other side and looked at my clothes, just now noticing they were all black and that they were torn and ripped. He mentally kicked himself for not knowing sooner.

"Besides, I don't care what people think about me as long as I'm comfortable with myself then all is well, plus black is very stylish and these kinds of clothes give me both a safe sense of security and freedom" I said smiling up at him then looked back down at my clothes "If they weren't ripped"

"Are you hurt?" he asked looking at the parts that were ripped trying to see if I had any wounds.

"No I'm fine don't worry" I said and started to feel a blush rise upon my cheeks, feeling a little uncomfortable that the Autobot was looking at me.

"Are you sure? Your starting to look feverish" he said picking me up into his hands and bringing me up to his eye level.

"I'm OK Optimus, I'm just..." I started, blushing a little more as he kept looking me over "I'm just embarrassed that's all" I finished.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because your staring at me" I replied.

"Oh, sorry" he said and looked away.

I laughed and patted his hand "It's OK" I then wondered what time it was "Hey Optimus" I called.

"Yes?"

"What time is it?"

"It is" he started, stopping all his motions, I saw his eyes turn black and got scared, but then they turned back on after a few seconds "7:32 AM" he told me.

I sighed in relief "My Grandparents won't be up for another hour and a half" I said and looked up at Optimus "you think you can take me home?" I asked nicely.

Optimus seemed to smile and nodded. I smiled back and found myself being pushed against his chest. I heard the same sound from before, when Optimus transformed into the giant metal being I had been talking to and soon found myself in the passenger seat of the cab. I smiled, I loved his vehicle form. I heard the sheds door open and Optimus began to back up until he was out of the shed and linked with his trailer. He took a left turn and started driving out of the old Junkyard.


	4. Autobots

_Authors Note: If You Were Wondering Why Optimus' Eyes Are Yellow And Not Blue. It Is Because I'm Basing This Optimus Off Of Transformers: Armada, Just Like Most Of The Transformers In This Fan Fiction. I Just Thought I'd Clear That Up. _

_And Now With Great Glee, I Proudly Present…_

_Chapter 3!_

Chapter 3: Autobots

We were silent for what seemed like forever, I watched out of the passenger side window at the passing by cars and trucks, while Optimus drove without a driver. It was surreal how I, of all people, came across an alien Robot...Autobot, I mentally corrected myself. But inside, passed the shock was thankfulness, because if I had not have, I would have been dead by now. I shivered.

"You OK?" Optimus asked concerned.

I looked up at the radio where the voice had come from and nodded slowly "Just thinking of what would have happened if it had not of been for you" I said getting a few images in my mind which made me cringe and a knot form in the pit of my stomach.

Optimus saddened inside at my reaction "Well at least it didn't, so there is no reason to dwell on it" he replied in a soft tone.

I smiled and nodded.

"So, where do you live?" he asked.

"A few more blocks up, you'll see a library, take a left on the street right before you get there" I informed him.

He did as I said and there was a long drive way with trees on each side of it. Down further was a red cottage that was surrounded by thickets of trees, in the front yard of the cottage was a loop in the driveway and flowers surrounding it. I laughed.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"Oh, just how much my grandma likes to garden" I said.

"Oh, well it is a nice place" he whispered..

"Yeah" I said dreamily.

Optimus pulled off into the trees so he was hidden and pulled up near the side of the house, still hidden.

"What was that all about?" I asked.

"I don't think your grandparents would appreciate a big truck in their driveway" he replied.

"Yeah true" I said thinkingly "You can stay here a while if you want, better than that Junkyard don't you think?" I told him.

"Well..." he started "What if you grandparents find me?" he asked.

"They won't" I laughed "they never come out here or go anywhere near the woods"

"Why?" he asked.

"They think it's haunted, bunch of bologna if you ask me, I go out here all the time at night, haven't seen anything haunted or the likes at all" I told him.

"Ah" was his only reply.

"So sit, relax, and enjoy the great beauty of nature" I said laughing as I opened the passenger side door and hopped out. I started to walk away and as if a bullet struck me in the head I stopped and turned around quickly making the truck jump slightly "Oh, I remember now!" I said, a smile on my face.

"What? What did you remember?" he asked.

"My name"

"And What is it?"

"Jody"

With that I spun back around and walked back up to the house. I could not go through the front door, less I dirty up the perfectly nice and white carpet my grandparents had just put in a few days ago. I also could not take the chance that my grandparents were up and them seeing my attire, or what was left of it.

I stopped and looked up the ladder like thing that my grandma used for her grape vines to wrap around and took a hold of it to see if it was sturdy. Seeing that it was I put a foot up and then the other, ascending up the ladder like structure. I reached the attic window and pushed it open, sliding inside stealth like.

There came a knock on my door. 'Oh shit!' I screamed in my head. I looked around quickly and dived into the covers of my bed and pretended to sleep, making sure no one could see my clothes. My door opened and there stood my grandma. She walked over to me and looked at my flushed face, my pale skin and my unruly hair that had frizzed when it had dried.

"Jody" she said. I knew that it took more to wake me up. "Jody, wake up!" she said shaking me vigorously.

I jumped awake. 'Wow' I thought, 'she was not going to stand there saying my name and telling me to wake up and wait for me to wake up on my own, was she?' I looked up at her.

"Yes Grandma?" I asked trying to act tired as I faked a stretch and yawn.

"You look sick, and where were you last night?" she asked in a stern tone.

"Why grandma, I was here" I lied.

"You were?" she asked.

I smiled, knowing how easy it was to manipulate old people into thinking what you wanted them to "Yes grandma, right when you sent me to bed last night, honest" I said still lying in my sweet good girl tone.

She looked at me for a moment and nodded "OK, well get dressed and head down to breakfast, or are you sick today?" she asked putting her hand on my forehead "Pumpkin your burning up, let me go get the thermometer" she said jogging for the door. I sighed 'Great' I told myself.

Grandma came back in with the temperature gadget. I opened my mouth and she set it in under my tongue, I closed my mouth knowing the routine and waited. It beeped and grandma snagged it from my mouth. She looked at it oddly as it read 94.2.

"Well that's not right, you shouldn't be 94.2 that's below human temperature. Dog gone technology, always screwy" she said going into a rant about technology and how back in the old days...blah blah blah. I sighed.

"Can I get up now, grandma?" I asked plainly, interrupting her about the part of how back in the day they had to walk a mile in the snow that was up to their hips.

She looked at me with shock "Well if your sure" she said and left the room, shutting my door behind her.

I sighed 'finally' I said mentally, kicking off the covers and jumping off the bed. I stripped off my torn clothes and stood naked in front of my dresser, bending over to look through a drawer for some pants. I heard a sound by my window and looked around and saw, to my horror, Optimus looking at me through the window.

"Holy Fucking Jock Straps!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I tried to cover myself with my hands. This startled Optimus and he put a hand over his eyes quickly and moved away from the window. I twitched a little, still in shock. I took a deep breath and calmed myself, going back to looking for clothes to wear.

I took a quick shower and soon arrived downstairs where my grandparents sat eating breakfast. I wore a white t-shirt and black leather pants my grandma got me for my birthday, my long dark brown hair that reached for my thighs, washed and brushed until it was soft and knot free. I sat down at the table, sitting up straight, elbows off the table out of habit and grabbed the milk pitcher and poured some of its contents in my glass. I drank that and ate some bacon and toast.

"May I be excused?" I asked my head bowed.

My grandpa looked up at me from his morning paper and nodded silently. My grandpa was not much of a talker since he was in world war two. I nodded back and scooted my chair back and walked around the table to the front door and walked outside.

I walked out to where I had saw Optimus last and did not find him. I looked around the edge of the woods and when I found nothing I turned around. I felt myself hit something hard and looked up to see that I ran into Optimus' leg. I looked down and took a deep breath then looked back up at him in a scolding manor.

"You peeping Tom!" I yelled.

"I am sorry, I got worried and I had something to tell you" he told me.

"Oh, and I suppose that gives you the right to peek through my window and watch me get dressed is that it?" I asked him, teasing him.

"No, I mean..." he started but did not know what else to say "I'm sorry Jody" he said.

I laughed and patted his leg "It's OK Optimus, now what was it you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"Well you see I scanned this forest and found that it is very large" he said.

I looked at him with disbelief "That's it?" I asked.

"Well, no I was actually wondering if, perhaps, that I could make a base here with the other Autobots" he asked.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, seeing how large the woods are would be perfect for us to live in, also the thick grove of trees would give us a great place to hide from the world but keep an eye on any trouble that may be caused by any kind of Decepticon or tell us if there's a new Autobot coming into the atmosphere" he explained.

I looked at him with an odd expression "And you can do all this with trees?" I asked confused.

He laughed "No, we would have to build the actual base underneath the ground, but that will be simple, and since no one comes out here, except you, it will be completely unknown" he said.

"And where are you going to get the metal?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest.

"The Junkyard back where you found me" he said quickly, as if he knew the answer right off the bat.

I laughed "Alright, but you better be quiet, otherwise my Grandparents will freak" I told him then raised a fist at him "and if that happens I will have to listen to their screaming and for that I will have to kick all your metal butts, Savvy?" I said and punched his leg playfully.

He nodded and saluted me "Yes Jody, I understand"

"Good" I said and thought for a moment "So where are the other Autobots?" I asked.

He smiled and pointed behind me. I frowned and slowly turned around to see what the hell he was pointing at and nearly screamed but gasped a "Oh shit" instead.

There stood four other beings just like Optimus but looked different. One was yellow and gray with a tad bit of red, one that was black and gray with cannons on his shoulders, one that was green and white with red connected eyes, and a blue and white one that had red connected eyes as well, but this one also had a red cross looking symbol on his forehead.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes putting my hands together, wrapping all the fingers except the index fingers which stayed pointing at the sky. I laid my index fingers on my forehead and breathed calmly, trying my best not to freak out. I twitched slightly and kept my position.

"You planned this all out before you even went to ask me didn't you?" I asked Optimus.

I heard a nervous laugh and then silence. I removed my index fingers but kept my eyes closed "Excuse me" I told them.

I walked down deeper into the forest, the Autobots watching after me. I waited until I knew I was hidden from their sight, then stopped. To the Autobots displeasure I let out a long, high pitched scream of frustration. They put their hands over their ears and yelled in pain. After about 5 minutes I came back completely calm, looking exactly as I did when I left. I gave them a smile which confused them.

"Right then, the forest is all yours, just don't mess it up to bad, for that I will also make you pay with your Robot asses, if you do" I said completely happy.

"Autobots" The whole group said in unison, correcting me.

"Whatever" I said, going back to being angry at them then looked Optimus "What? Aren't you going to introduce me?" I asked impatiently tapping my foot on the ground, my arms folded over my chest.

"Oh, yes" he said a little embarrassed that he had not done so sooner "Everyone, this is Jody" he said gesturing to me. I nodded.

"Hey, I'm Hot Shot" said the gray and yellow one with the hint of red, who I noticed had pretty blue eyes. He must have been young because he sounded and acted that way. I nodded to him in acknowledgment.

"My name's Jetfire, pleasure to meet your acquaintance little lady" said the white and green one with connected red eyes, who knelt down and took my hand with his metal index finger and bowed his head over it. I noticed that he had one of the those mouth masks like Optimus did. I nodded, blushing slightly by his charming flattery. He pulled away.

"I am Red Alert" said the one that was white and blue with the red cross symbol on his forehead. I nodded to him smiling.

I looked at the last one, the one that was black with green eyes and cannons on his shoulders.

"Ironhide" he said, and to my horror his cannons swung around and aimed at me. My eyes went wide and nearly screamed. But Optimus interfered and stopped him. The one known as Ironhide put his cannons away. I took a sigh of relief then glared at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled at him "You could have shot me!"

"I was just showing you my guns!" he yelled back.

"You didn't asked if I wanted to!" I yelled louder.

"I shouldn't have to, meat bag" he retorted.

"Yes you do, bucket of bolts!" I said getting right in his face.

"Stupid human!" he roared and got right back in my face.

"Dim witted bazooka truck!" I screamed.

The one known as Ironhide stopped and stared at me. He got out of my face and turned around in a huff. I smiled knowing I won.

"I am not a dim witted bazooka truck" he grumbled.

I laughed slightly and shook my head.

Optimus patted Ironhide's back "It's OK my old friend" he told him.

Ironhide only grumbled. The others looked at me with slight amazement. I looked at them.

"What?" I asked as they stared.

They realized I saw them staring and looked away whistling like they had done nothing.

I rolled my eyes and walked back up to the house.

"Good luck" I called waving my arm, not looking back. I smiled 'this truly has been an eventful 24 hours' I told myself. I walked in through the back door and shut it.


	5. Mud Pie

_Authors Note: I Don't Think This Is A Long Chapter, So I'm Sorry If It's Short. And Yes, I Know, The Grandparents Are A Mystery, To Most Of You. Just Use Your Imagination._

_And Now Here We Go._

_Chapter 4, Is Heading Out The Door!_

Chapter 4: Mud Pie

I had walked up to my room, which was the attic, with a glass of milk at hand. I opened the door and sat at my computer desk, taking a sip of my milk. I set it down and sighed as I put on some music. Only Time by Enya coming out softly through my speakers, spreading a sense of tranquility throughout the house. I sighed, it was silent and peaceful. I leaned back in my leather chair and relaxed.

There was a loud BOOM and all the peacefulness was gone. There was another BOOM and I fell out of my chair by the tremor. My eyes widened at the next loud BOOM and saw my milk going for a dive off the desk. I caught it before it spilled and sighed, thanking god it did not because it was a terror trying to get out of the carpet and not to mention the smell of old milk makes me gag.

I went downstairs and poured the perfectly good milk down the drain, knowing I could not have it out otherwise it would spill. I went back up to my room and looked out my window seeing the Autobots working on their base. I sighed and banged my head on the threshold. 'It's a good thing my Grandparents went to a Garden party today' I thought to myself.

Suddenly Jetfire came in front of the window and I screamed in surprise.

"Woah, easy there little lady, it's just me" he said.

I took a deep breath and held my chest "Don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack" I told him.

"Sorry" he started "Optimus wants to know if you could look at something and see what it is, because we can't figure out what it is" he told me.

"Uh, sure" I said.

Jetfire put out his hand and I slowly stepped over the threshold and into his hand. He jumped up and was soon hovering over the forest. I looked down and then up at the sky and smiled. I had never been in the sky before, less you count being on a ride, like a roller coaster, but never like flying. It felt nice.

Jetfire landed where the other Autobots were crowded. He put me down and I jumped off, running over to Optimus, who in turn looked down at me.

"What did you need, Optimus?" I asked stopping next to his big metal foot.

"Well, we found that" he said pointing at something.

I looked down the giant hole they dug and saw a gray pipe. At first I wondered what it was, then realization struck me like a slap in the face.

"Oh shit! You can't dig here, that's our sewer pipe" I told them.

"What's a sewer pipe?" asked Ironhide.

I looked at him "It's what all the icky nasty stuff is drained into, from my house to the sewage treatment facility" I answered.

"What icky nasty stuff?" Ironhide asked.

I slapped my hand on my forehead "Like human waste" I started. He still looked confused. I pulled a Homer Simpson 'Doh'. "Shit, Ironhide, Shit" I said as if it was completely obvious.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place!" he yelled at me.

"Because I didn't feel like saying shit!" I said angrily.

"Would you two quit fighting, we need to find a new place to dig" said Red Alert.

"She started it" Ironhide said pointing at me.

"Oh, whatever Irondork!" I growled and walked into the forest and headed home.

"Would you just stop picking fights with her, Ironhide" Jetfire shot at Ironhide as he went to walk me home.

Ironhide grumbled. Optimus sighed as he looked at Red Alert and Hotshot who shrugged, and went to look for another place to dig.

I stomped up a hill angrily, frustrated with that Autobot named Ironhide. I just wanted to kick his metal ass without having my toes scream at me later for doing so. I propelled myself up with one leg, trying to grab a sturdy branch, but failed and was sent plummeting back down the hill. I rolled the rest of the way and laid flat on my stomach when I hit the bottom.

Sobs began to ravage my body, I laid there my face buried in my arms and cried. I felt like a failure, and I suddenly felt guilty for yelling at Ironhide. I cried harder, creating mud beneath my arms. I heard the thundering steps of a transformer and laid still hoping whoever it was, would go away. Sadly they did not.

"Are you OK, Jody?" asked the certain familiar Australian accent of Jetfire.

I just shook my head in my arms and tried to hold back from crying anymore so he did not see me, it was embarrassing crying in front of people, that's why I would always wait until I got home and into the seclusion of my room to do so.

I felt Jetfire walk over to me. I tensed. I felt his presence kneel next to me. I continued to lay there, trying with all my might to stop sobbing.

"Jody, come on it's OK" Jetfire said comfortingly, letting a finger gently stroke my back.

I whimpered and could not help but cry more at his attempt to comfort me. Jetfire tilted his head and gently turned me over. I hide my face behind my hands so he could not see my face. He tugged on my arms gently and pulled my hands away from my face. I closed my eyes tight, but he could already see that I had been crying.

"Aw, come on Jody" he said softly as he picked me up as carefully as he could and laid me in his hand.

I began to shiver and let a few more tears leak through my eyelids. He looked at me sadly and brought me up to his chest. I felt warmth on the metal and rested against it, sighing contently. He smiled behind his mask and stood, jumping up and floated over the trees like he had before and landed in my Grandparents backyard. He walked the rest of the way over to my window and looked into my room, he pulled away and put his hand inside carefully, laying me on my bed softly.

"There you go" he said ever so softly.

I looked at him with red eyes and a tear stained face, also noticing the mud caked on my clothes and body. Jetfire noticed this too and laughed. I looked at him oddly.

"I should start calling you mud pie" he said reaching his hand in and wiping a bit of the mud off of my face.

I could not help but laugh.

"There's that pretty laugh of yours, for a while I didn't know if you had one" he said smiling.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully, making him laugh.

"Anything you need before I head back to help the others build the base, sweetie?" he asked.

I blushed at him calling me sweetie and shook my head.

"Alright" he laughed and went to walk away from the window.

"Thank you, Jetfire" came my weak voice.

He appeared back at the window and nodded "My pleasure, little lady" then actually left this time.

I smiled to myself, but then looked at how dirty I looked and felt disgusting. I was going to need a nice hot bath and get all this stuff off. I smiled.

'Relaxation time' I thought to myself with an evil grin.

I got up grabbed a black towel and headed towards the bathroom.


	6. Haunting

_Authors Note: Thanks For The Reviews Everyone! I Would Especially Like To Thank Buddhabread For Encouraging Me To Post This Fan Fiction, And _Yuniko1987 For Her Review Which Said: _"I have never ran into a more funny fic than this one so far_." So Thank You!

Now A Moment Of Silence For Those Who Died In The Twin Towers Suicide Bombing Of September 11, 2001…

And now…Ah fudge this rhyming things going for a dive…

Here's Chapter 5!

Chapter 5: Haunting

After about an hour of soaking in the hot water, I finally decided to get out. I quickly scrubbed my hair with shampoo, rinsed, scrubbed my hair with conditioner, rinsed and jumped out of the bath tub. I pulled the plug and let the water drain, then walked over to the sink and commenced brushing my teeth. I grabbed a Dixie cup and filled it with water, took a sip, gargled, then spat. I put my black towel around my body and tucked it so it would not fall down.

I walked out of the bathroom, steam following me as it entered the cold air. I went into my room and grabbed a black tank top and black sweatpants to put on, getting ready for bed, seeing as it was already nighttime outside. I dropped the towel and put on my Pajamas, after doing so I brushed my hair until, of coarse, it was knot free and soft. I went to go crawl into bed until I passed my window.

I looked out of my window at the dark sky and fog surrounded woods. I smiled. 'A little night stroll through the woods wouldn't hurt' I thought. I snatched a black knitted overcoat, courtesy of grandma, from a hook on my wall and put it on, and slipped on a pair of my black marshmallow flip flops, hurrying downstairs and out the front door.

I looked around and found that my Grandparents car was not in the driveway. I stopped for a moment and thought why they would not be home yet. I shook my head 'they're probably out playing bingo somewhere' I told myself, I knew that sometimes they would stay out all night and go play bingo at the local casino. I sighed and went around to the backyard.

The fog was thick tonight, it was actually quite eerie. I slowly approached the edge of the woods and entered into the fog and lining of trees. A chill immediately ran up my spine, I looked around as I kept walking, wondering if my Grandparents were right about this forest being haunted. I laughed slightly and shook my head, thinking, 'what nonsense have they put into my head?'

I heard a twig break, to my horror, not to far away. I swerved around and looked around fiercely.

"Who's there?" I called out into the fog.

There was another twig snapping and the sound of something moving quickly through the shadows. I went wide eyed and started backing up to the direction I had been going. Two more twigs snapped, I booked it towards the Autobots, hoping they were somewhere nearby. There was rustling of trees and bushes behind me, quickly advancing on me.

"Jetfire! Optimus! Someone, help me!" I yelled, hoping someone would hear me.

I slid down the hill from earlier and lost a flip flop, but that did not stop my fear, which pushed me harder to keep running. I was panting, my whole body working its hardest to keep me in my fast pace. I looked behind me and saw a pair of glowing plum purple eyes. I screamed and turned my head back around and saw lights up ahead of me.

I sighed deeply with relief thinking I was safe if I could just reach those lights. I looked behind me and saw that the purple eyes were gone. I slowed down as I entered the clearing that was giving off the light and found the Autobots working. I took deep shaky breathes and just about fell on my hands and knees but kept myself standing upright. I leaned up against a pile of scrap metal and sighed, closing my eyes for a moment and letting my heart relax to its normal beat. I sighed.

All the Autobots stopped and looked around at hearing someone sigh. They looked down at me with worried looks.

"Jody, what happened, you look like..." started Optimus.

"I've seen a ghost?" I asked, finishing his sentence.

The Autobots all looked concerned for me. I pushed myself off the scrap metal and all of a sudden I felt a Ice cold breeze against my arms. I looked down and went wide eyed.

"Where the hell is my overcoat?" I asked turning around in a circle making sure if it was really gone "I just had it on" I said then looked up at the Autobots.

They looked around and saw nothing. Optimus grew more worried by the second.

"Jody, tell me what happened" he said.

I took a deep breath "I took a bath, got dressed for bed, but before I went to bed I thought I would take a night stroll through the woods, which I usually do before going to bed. But it was foggy and had an eerie feel to it. I heard snapping twigs and I felt shadows moving around me and I ran. I kept running and was almost near where you guys were, I looked back and saw two glowing purple eyes and ran faster, I looked back one more time before getting here and they were gone. And here I am" I told them as calmly as I could.

The Autobots looked at me oddly.

"Purple eyes?" asked Red Alert.

I nodded "I swear to you guys I'm not making this up" I told them.

"Why didn't you go back to your house and stay with your Grandparents?" asked Jetfire.

"My Grandparents aren't home yet" I told him.

They all looked at each other, a little worried.

"Are you sure?" asked Optimus.

"Yes!" I squeaked.

I fell onto my knees and held my head, wondering why this was happening and what was going on. I sat down and held my knees to my chest, rocking back and forth, shivering from the freezing air around my still wet body.

Red Alert scanned me "Optimus her body temperature is falling rapidly below the normal human body temperature" Red Alert told his leader.

Optimus quickly picked me up and and gave me to Red Alert. Optimus turned into his Semi form.

"Put her in" Optimus ordered Red Alert, who in turn did as he was told.

I was put in the Semi and laid onto the fold out bed in the back of the sleeper. The blankets on the bed were tucked around me by an unknown force and a pillow stuffed gently under my head. I heard the heater kick on and slowly but surely the cab became warmer. I shivered for another few minutes until my body seemed to warm up and thaw. I closed my eyes as my face and body began to recover its color.

"You all keep working, we're almost done, I'm going to take Jody back to the house" Optimus told his men.

"Yes, sir" the other Autobots saluted and went back to work.

Optimus rolled away from the others and into the thickets of the forest. It was still foggy. I sat up a little and looked out of Optimus' windshield and felt that earlier eerie feeling come back.

"Optimus, I have a bad feeling about this, we should go back" I told him.

"Jody, you're going to freeze if we don't get you back to the house" he pointed out.

"Yes I know but I'm not going to feel safe at my house all alone, not after what happened" I told him getting up and moving to sit in the passenger seat of the cab.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's something out here, I can feel it, and it ain't friendly" I told him looking around the forest, on my guard.

"You're safe with me, Jody, I will protect you with my life, so calm down" he hushed me.

I could not calm down however, I just kept looking out the windows of the cab, watching and waiting for those two evil looking purple eyes to show again. But they did not. I frowned, 'was I imagining things?' I wondered. We came to the hill I had lost my flip flop on.

"Optimus, wait. I lost something here" I told him and jumped out of his cab.

"Jody, wait! Be careful" he told me as I jogged over to where I remembered seeing it.

My eyes widened, it was gone too. I looked around the area, making sure it did not move somehow to somewhere else, but I saw no sign of it. I was getting really pissed off, 'first my overcoat, now my flip flop, what's next?' I asked myself.

Suddenly I felt something fall on me, then something conking me in the head.

"Ow!" I growled and pushed the thing on me, off.

I looked at it and went into shock. It was my overcoat and my flip flop. I looked up and saw the same purple eyes I saw earlier, but they quickly flashed away and were gone. I stood there staring up at the spot I had saw those evil eyes and felt my body shut off. I fainted. The last thing I heard was Optimus yelling my name.


	7. Jazz

_Authors Note: You Guys Are So Awesome I Could Just Cry! And No Buddhabread It Is Not Ravage, And I'm Not Telling You Who It Is, You'll Just Have To Keep Reading. This Chapter Should Be Self Explanatory._

_These Rhymes Need A Fix,_

_Because Here Comes Chapter 6!_

Chapter 6: Jazz

I mumbled and rolled over, which made me come face to face with my bedroom floor. I woke with a start and looked around, seeing that I was back in the confines of my bedroom. I untangled myself from my quilt and blankets. I stood up quickly, which was a bad idea as I got a dizzy and fell back onto my bed. I put my hand to my head, realizing I gave myself a headache.

"Just bloody great, Jody, you gave yourself a headache" I said yelling at myself "way to go"

I got back up and walked down the stairs to see if my Grandparents had got back home from last night. They were not in the dining room, nor the living room, or in their bedroom. This was starting to worry me. I quickly grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water. I got some Advil Migraine from the medicine cabinet and took a sip of water, then downed the two pills needed. I sighed and popped my neck.

I went back up to my room and got dressed into blue camouflage cargo pants, a white turtleneck and my Doc Martin shoe boots. I brushed my hair and French braided it. I looked myself in the mirror and laughed at myself.

"I look like Laura Croft" I told myself.

Something then struck me. I went over to my calendar and found that it was Monday.

"Ah, shit!" I screamed.

I quickly undressed and undid my French braid. I put on some black chain pants, my nightmare before Christmas slip ons, and a thin material shirt that had Gir holding a piggy toy on the front. I put on some black lipstick, painted my nails black, and put in some eye color changing contacts that made my eyes look ice blue. I turned on some tunes. Taking Over Me by Evanescence playing.

I was putting on extra chains and my studded spiked belt when I heard someone clearing their throat at my window. I turned and saw Hot Shot.

"Hey, what have you done with Jody?" he asked surprised to see me in what I was wearing.

"Hot Shot, I am Jody" I said gesturing to myself.

"But, you look so different" he said scratching his cheek slightly.

"It's called my job, and I like looking like this anyways" I said looking myself in the mirror.

I added some spiked bracelets to my wrists, a spiked collar to my neck, and leather gloves to my hands. I looked over at Hot Shot and gave a twirl.

"What do you think?" I asked.

"Well" he started, staring at me "I think you, look" he began to blush "Nice" he blurted, not wanting to say what he really thought.

"Aw, that's sweet Hot Shot" I said smiling, then thought "Hey, Hot Shot" I started.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Can you take me to the Autobots, I don't want them to worry so I thought I'd tell them I will be at work, and also" I began, looking out the window at the rain "could someone give me a ride? I don't like looking like a dog when I go to work, that's why my Grandparents let me borrow their car to go to work when it's raining" I told him.

"Yeah, sure Jody, hop on" he said putting his hand near the window, his other hand covering over the top so the rain would not reach me.

I jumped into his hand and he walked into the forest, making sure that I was staying dry as he did so. I peeked out of a crack between his fingers and saw how pretty and sentimental it was outside. I smiled, today would be a good day.

We reached the Autobot base entrance that had finally been finished, or so Hot Shot told me. We entered through a opening in the hill that I tripped on before and we were suddenly in a all metal hallway. My jaw dropped at how cool it looked. A metal door opened and there in the middle of the room was none other than Optimus, Red Alert, Ironhide, and Jetfire. But there were other Autobots as well that I did not recognize.

Optimus saw Hot Shot and gestured him forward. Hot Shot walked up to his leader.

"What do you have there?" he asked curiously, looking at Hot Shot's closed hands.

"Jody" he said as he removed his top hand to reveal me.

"Holy Primus!" Jetfire exclaimed as he laid eyes on me.

I looked at him and stood.

"Is that really you Jody?" asked Optimus, looking me over.

"Yes, OK, this is usually what I wear to work, OK, can we get over the shocked faces already?" I said annoyed, folding my arms over my chest.

"Sorry, it's just..." Optimus started.

"I know" I growled, cutting him off "I just came to tell you guys that I'm going to work, just so you guys don't worry, and also I need a ride" I started and looked around "any takers?"

"Haven't your Grandparents returned yet?" Optimus asked.

"No, oddly" I replied.

"Are you feeling better since last night?" Jetfire asked "you hit the ground pretty hard when you fainted"

"Yeah" I said just now remembering what happened.

"Yo, Prime, I'll take da' lil' lady ta' work" said a new Autobot that was mostly silver, but had specks of blue here and there, who to me, sounded like a black guy that you see on T.V. with bling and stuff.

"You sure, Jazz?" Optimus asked.

"Yes, sir" the one known as Jazz, replied.

"Alright" Optimus said.

Hot Shot put me down and I walked over to the new Autobot. He smiled and transformed. My eyes went wide as I found myself standing in the presence of a beautifully sleek silver Cadillac. I nearly fainted right then and there if it were not for me remembering that I would be late if I did not hurry. I jumped into the back seat and once I shut the door the Cadillac raced off down a corridor. The next thing I know, is us driving on the road outside the entrance to my Grandparent's place. I smiled.

"So, what's yo' name lil' lady?" the car asked me.

"Jody" I told him.

"Coo', mine's Jazz" he said.

"Nice to meet you Jazz" then I thought for a moment "why do they call you Jazz?" I asked.

I watched as the radio flashed on and it was quickly surfing every song in its contents. Suddenly a Rave song started playing, one that I remember hearing in the beginning of Blade. I smiled and bobbed my head which soon lead me to dance in my seat with my arms and torso.

"I see ya' like ta' dance" Jazz replied as he watched me.

"Yeah, that and good music" I replied smartly.

"Well, where da' ya' work Smarty?" he asked with a laugh.

"Take a right when you come to the library, two blocks down there should be a Ice cream Parlor. Right beside the Parlor is where I work, It's called Hot Topic" I told him.

"'ight" he simply said.

Jazz turned the music up louder to the point where the bass was making passing by cars, jump. I laughed. Today was definitely going to be a good day.


	8. Hot Topic Tragedy

_Authors Note: Hallelujah! I'm back from being busy. Curse you busy bees of doom! Anyways…_

_Hello dear readers and Welcome to Heaven, because this is Chapter 7_

Chapter 7: Hot Topic Tragedy

Jazz parked right in front of the store and I got out of the back seat. I shut the door behind me and smiled at the Gorgeous silver Cadillac, then waved goodbye. The car honked and began to roll down its driver's window. I tilted my head in curiosity then nearly fell backwards at the sight of a man there. It was a black guy, or to be more precise the guy looked like Wesley Snipes. I gazed at him in amazement. He only smiled.

"Yo, Jody. I need yo' digits if ya' got one" The man told me.

"Jazz, is that you?" I asked and reached a hand out to poke his forehead, but it went right through and the image flickered a bit.

"Naw, Jody, this is a hologram, though I should upgrade ta' somethin' solid, huh?" he asked as he watched me put my finger through his head.

"Yeah" I started and pulled my hand away "Oh, my number is: 555-626-6139"

Jazz made a note of the Cell number, his hologram nodded and rolled up the window.

"See ya' 'round Jody" the car said as it pulled back onto the street and headed back from where it came.

I smiled and watched it go. I then took a deep breath and swerved around, heading into the Hot Topic store. I grinned at the wonderful smell of Nag Champa in the air that rested against the red and black walls. Gothic, Punk, and Emo attire lined the walls, shelves, and racks. I brushed past it all and leaned against the glass counter top and looked at two familiar faces.

There chatting inside the cashier square was Josh and Jaden, two of my best friends, not that I had many but still, my best friends. Josh turned around, showing me his attire for the day. A bandanna around his neck, a black Green Day shirt, shredded skin tight black jeans, and black, red, and white converse. But you can not forget his black hair which most of it just fell down around his shoulders, some hung over the right side of his face. 'How Emo' I thought, smiling.

Then there was Jaden, she was my closest friend. She wore a yellow shirt with a panda head above two cross bones, a middle thigh length leather mini skirt, net stockings on her arms and legs, striped socks just like mine, black slip ons with blue hearts around them, sparkle blue nail polish and lipstick, puffed out bleach blond hair with black roots, and the enchanting majestic purple eye changing contacts in her eyes.

Jaden noticed me and squealed, quickly diving over the glass top of the counter to tackle me. I yelled in surprise and hit the floor. Josh laughed as he dog piled on the both of us. I groaned.

"Dear lord you two, who's been eating the extra pocky?" I squeaked.

Jaden stuck her tongue out at me as Josh got off us.

"Good to see you too" Jaden said as she poked my forehead.

I stuck my tongue out right back. I rolled her off me and stood, brushing myself off. I walked over to the Boom Box, skimming over the collection of CD's we had. I 'oohed' and found a Linkin Park Album. I took the CD out and popped it into the Boom Box. It began to play Faint and I turned to find Josh and Jaden dancing. I smiled and joined in.

Jaden and I twirled around while Josh took one of our hands and guided us around. We heard the door open and we quickly stopped dancing and went to our stations.

"To your battle stations!" I screamed.

We were all in the right places. Jaden and Josh at the cashier square and myself at the opening, ready to greet. What we found was something odd, a man or what looked to be a man wrapped in bubble wrap. I looked at the two at the cashier square and shrugged.

"Hey, welcome to Hot Topic" I chimed.

The person inside the bubble wrap turned quickly and seemed to be looking at me. I went a little wide eyed at this and looked back at my comrades who shrugged.

"May I help you sir?" I asked.

It seemed to point at something. I frowned and looked where it was pointing and found it pointing at the outfit I was saving up to buy. I growled but smiled and looked back at him.

"You want the Undertaker outfit?" I asked.

It nodded its form. I sighed and nodded and walked over to the wall that the outfit hung from and grabbed it. The bubble wrapped person stopped at the cashier square.

"That will be $260.99, sir" Josh told him.

The bubble wrap man looked at him and seemed to pat his side. Josh looked at him funny and slowly and cautiously reached through the bubble wrap and felt something cold and metal. Josh shivered and opened what seemed like a pocket and inside was three one hundred dollar bills. Josh went wide eyed and brought the money out from the pocket. Josh smiled awkwardly and rang up the price and quickly held out the change. The bubble wrap man shook his form as if to say no.

The three of us were stunned. Josh nodded and motioned me to give the outfit to the guy. I was about to give it to him when he backed away and seemed to hop over to the changing room. I raised an eyebrow.

"You want to dress in it now?" I asked.

The bubble wrapped man nodded. I sighed and walked over to the dressing room, setting the outfit on the hook in the door. The bubble wrapped figure hopped in and quickly shut the door. I walked over to the other two and looked at them with a expression of confusion. They shook their heads and shrugged. After about an hour, the door to the changing room opened. We gazed at the guy who was once in bubble wrap and was now covered head to toe in his newly bought outfit.

I nodded, seeing it really looked good on him, though it was still creepy. Suddenly my cell phone rang, I jumped slightly at the unknown ring tone of I'm Not Okay by My Chemical Romance. I flipped open my Razor and squinted at the number and ID.

OPTIMUS

911-123-3666

I raised my eyebrow but answered it anyways and moved away from the others.

"Hello" I said into the phone.

"Jody, are you OK?" came the low voice of Optimus Prime.

"Yeah, I'm alright, what's up?" I asked.

"We have a reading of a Decepticon in your vicinity, and by Jazz coordinates of where you work, he's right in the store" Optimus told me.

I looked back slowly at the man still standing in the outfit and began to freak out silently. I went outside the store.

"Optimus, are Decepticons people size?" I asked.

"Casseticons are, why?" he asked slightly confused.

"Oh, shit" I cursed and nearly dropped the phone.

"Jody, what's wrong?" Optimus asked concerned. I did not answer immediately "Jody!"

"There was a guy, or what we thought was a guy that came in, he bought an outfit, he went into our dressing rooms and he came out covered head to toe in the outfit, we still can't see him" I told Optimus, nearly screaming, but it was a high pitch whisper.

"Jody, calm down, we'll be there as soon as we can, don't let the Decepticon leave" Optimus told me.

"OK" I told him.

"Stay strong Jody" he said softly and the phone disconnected the call.

I stood there staring at the street, passing cars blurring by. I sighed and forced myself to move back inside Hot Topic. I looked up to see the 'man' still standing there but he was now staring at me. I went wide eyed as I saw his eyes, dropping my cell phone on the ground as I did, they were like the Autobots, but his were green and full of evil. I gulped and went over to the Boom Box and started shuffling through the CD's. The 'man' walked over towards me, casually, I froze for a minute in fear but kept pushing myself to keep looking for a CD.

The 'man' was right next to me now, looking at what I was doing. I gulped and looked back at my friends.

"Hey, who's up for some Alanis Morrisette?" I asked them as I held up a CD.

"No, How about And One?" Jaden asked "I love the song Body Company"

"We actually have that CD?" I asked her forgetting about my fear of the 'man' standing next to me, curious that we had a CD from that artist.

"Yeah, it should be next to Alanis Morrisette" she told me.

I went back to looking and to my surprise found the CD. I hugged it and popped the CD in and pressed the search button until the song 'Body Company' played. I smiled and began to move my body to the song. Jaden smiled and joined me as she came over and pushed me over with her hip. I glared at her and pushed her right back. Soon enough we were wrestling each other on the floor, Josh laughing, and the 'man' watched in fascination at us.

Suddenly I heard the rumble of engines outside and quickly got up from tickling Jaden and jogged out the door. I saw Optimus, Hot Shot, Ironhide, Jazz, and a yellow Volkswagen Beetle parked in the vacant lot across the street. I looked to my left, then my right, making sure there were no cars coming and sprinted across the road to reach the Semi.

"Jody, is he still in there?" Optimus asked.

I nodded "Yeah, he seemed to be entertained as me and Jaden wrestled" I told him.

"Jaden?" asked Hot Shot.

"That's not important right now" Optimus told Hot Shot "right now we need to get that Decepticon out of there"

"I bet you anything it's Rumble or Frenzy" said the yellow Volkswagen Beetle.

I tilted my head to the side as I looked at the yellow Beetle, wondering who it was.

"That is Bumblebee" Optimus told me.

I saw the Beetle make one of his headlights blink, gesturing a wink. I blushed.

"OK, here's the plan. Red Alert has equipped me with a first class Hologram, I will use it to grab the Decepticon, drag him over here and then we can deal with him back at base" Optimus told his men.

They honked in agreement. I stood there as I watched the door to the Semi truck open. My jaw dropped as I saw a man in black leather pants, a black tank top, and black cowboy boots come out. His hair was a greasy auburn and was down to his shoulders, he had a mustache that started from underneath his nose and rounded the corners of his mouth and ended at the neatly cut beard on his chin. All in all to me he looked like The Undertaker but a lot hotter and more rugged. I blushed at that thought.

"Well, Jody?" the man asked "lead the way"

I nodded and looked both ways before crossing the road, once again, and walked over to Hot Topic. The hologram who was Optimus, following.

We entered through the doors. I stopped dead in my tracks as I saw Jaden dancing with the Decepticon. Optimus also seemed quite disturbed and puzzled at the scene. I hatched a plan to make Optimus' mission a lot easier. I walked over to where the two were dancing and twirled Jaden out of the way and took her place as I took the Decepticon by the hand and waist and waltzed in circles with him towards the door where Optimus was waiting. The Decepticon seemed to smile wickedly and let the hand around my waist, slip lower. I glared at the Decepticon dangerously; he quickly retracted his hand back to my waist.

I was a few feet away from Optimus now and to my mistake I looked over at him, the Decepticon looked over at the 6'6" tall man standing at the door and looked puzzled at him. The Hologram glitched and the Decepticon freaked. The Decepticon grabbed me, I screamed. Optimus gave me a look of shock, surprise, and horror as he watched me be taken away, through the roof, and into the sky.


	9. DecepticScum

_Authors Note: A Special Thank You To Blackwing.Rose For All The Comments And Encouragement On My Story. Thank You Blackwing! _

_These Rhymes suck, Them I hate,_

_But I'm so glad I put up chapter eight_

Chapter 8: Deceptic-scum

"Jody!" Screamed Josh and Jaden.

Jaden fell to her knees and began to cry, Josh doing his best to comfort her. Optimus could not move, he was stuck to the spot by fear and horror. Looking at his feet, he saw her cell phone and picked it up, only getting more guilt stricken. He had been so helpless, he could not even save her from being taken away. He clenched his hologram fists and ran back to his Semi truck form, not minding the cars honking their horns at him. He hopped into the drivers seat and the hologram of him disappeared.

"We must save Jody!" he exclaimed, frantically "Bumblebee, get Jetfire and tell him to search the skies for her" he ordered.

"Yes, sir" Bumblebee said and the Volkswagen beetle drove off.

"Ironhide, go back to base and help Red Alert to scan the area on Teletran 1" Optimus said to the big black GMC.

The truck honked his horn in response and pulled onto the road heading back to base.

"Jazz, Hot Shot your with me, but first we must tell and explain what happened to the humans inside the store" he told the rest as he saw the two humans walk out of Hot Topic.

Jaden was still crying, Josh trying to make her laugh, but it was in vein. Optimus, Jazz, and Hot Shot drove up to the curb just outside Hot Topic and parked. Jaden and Josh looked up and saw Jazz and Hot Shot open their passenger side door. They looked at the three vehicles confused.

"Get in" came the voice of Optimus Prime.

"Who are you?" Josh asked as he walked up to Hot Shot and saw that there was not a driver "What in the name of Gir!" he freaked.

Jaden walked over to Jazz and found that he to did not have a driver "What the hell is going on!" she screamed.

"Calm down" Jazz said.

Jaden nearly jumped into Josh's arms from the sudden voice.

"Listen, both of you, your friend is in trouble and we need to save her" Optimus told the two humans.

The two looked at him in surprise.

"What has your buddy done to Jody, you damn Semi truck!" Jaden screamed in anger.

"Calm down!" Jazz repeated, the seat belt from his passenger seat grabbing her and making her sit in the seat.

Hot Shot did the same to Josh and they both shut their passenger side doors.

"Help, we've been kidnapped by talking vehicles!" Jaden yelled.

"Please calm down" Jazz sighed "What's yo' name?"

Jaden looked at the dashboard as if it was crazy, and hesitated before answering.

"Jaden..." she said.

"Yo, Jaden, I'm Jazz" said the Cadillac happily.

"And what's your name" came the voice of Hot Shot to the human in his passenger seat.

"Josh" the boy said simply.

"Hey, Josh, the names Hot Shot, don't wear it out" Hot Shot said smugly.

Josh laughed, of coarse he would, he was a goof ball.

"Alright, Jaden, Josh, I am Optimus Prime" came the voice of the leader in the other cars speakers.

"So are you guys like a conspiracy or government made, because I hate the government" Josh said.

"No, at least I don't believe so and no we're not government made" said Optimus.

"So what happened to Jody?" Jaden asked.

"She was kidnapped by beings like us but they are different, they are evil, and they are called Decepticons" Optimus explained.

"And what are you?" Jaden asked.

"We are Transformers, we're called Autobots" Optimus told them.

"So what do the Decepti-dudes want with Jody?" Josh asked.

"That, we do not know" Optimus said sadly.

"They stole my sister, I'll kill the bastards!" Jaden roared.

"Calm down, we'll find her" Optimus said to assure them "I hope" he said to himself.

-x-X-x-

_The sky was black as charcoal and I was flying, floating, falling, or something in between. I turned over and found myself facing familiar evil purple eyes, and a wicked white fanged smile. I screamed and the image shattered. I looked around at the shards circling around me. The shards began to come together separately making 3 figures. They were all Transformers like Optimus and the other Autobots, but these Transformers were evil looking. One had the features of a Fighter Jet and was black, red, and white. Another was a purple and gray Transformer with what looked like horns. The last was a blue and white Transformer with connected red eyes and what looked like buttons of a Boom Box on his crotch plate._

_The three walked towards me with thundering footsteps. I tried to move away from one but only neared another, I was trapped. Suddenly they all backed away and looked somewhere in front of me. I looked over in the direction of their gaze and came across a shadow within the shadows. I looked at it with horror as it neared me, and screamed when I saw it clearly. It was the most evil looking thing I had seen in my life, it made me fear, it made all the color run away from my face, it scared me._

_The evil Transformer only smiled and knelt down to me. I cringed as his finger touched my leg. He grabbed me and lifted me to his face, his purple eyes like toxic neon ooze._

"_Jody..." his voice came in a low and evil growl._

My eyes fluttered open and I felt warm metal underneath me. I groaned slightly and found that I was resting in a hand. My eyes widened with realization. I looked up and saw that I was no longer outside but in a metal room. The hand moved and I was soon trapped in its grip. I screamed and wiggled with all my might, but that was no use. The hand was lifted and I came face to face with the evil Transformer from my dream. I screamed bloody murder.

"Calm down, you're fine" the Transformer said calmly, a small smile on his lips.

I looked at him confused, and remembered about Optimus telling me about Decepticons. 'This must be the leader' I thought.

"Now that you've stopped your screaming and useless squirming, what is your name?" the transformer asked.

I looked at him with an odd expression.

"Jody, But aren't you a Decepticon? I thought that maybe you were suppose to be evil, you know, like squeeze me until my brain and guts pop out" I said confused.

"That can be arranged" he said starting to squeeze me.

I screamed and squeaked, feeling my insides breaking. I felt immense pain and out of instinct I bit his hand with my four sharp fangs. He yelled in agony and let me go, I was falling and I had nothing to catch me. 'Oh great, I'm going to die from falling and going splat on the floor' I thought.

Suddenly another metal hand came and caught me before I reached the floor. I blinked and looked up to see the Fighter Jet from my dream, the other two Decepticons behind him. I heard the yelling of the Transformer who had just been holding me and cringed. I was in deep trouble.

"Bring her to me now, Starscream!" he roared.

"Megatron, surely she was just acting out of instinct, you were threatening to squish her after all" came the voice of the gray and purple and gray Transformer with horns.

"Maybe so Sideways but she must be punished for biting my hand" Megatron growled.

The one known as Starscream walked over to his leader. I clung to his metal middle finger and would not let go for anything.

"Come on, human, go to Megatron and take your punishment" he said shaking his hand, trying to pry me loose.

I only shook my head and clung tighter.

"Megatron, the human will not let go" Starscream told his leader.

"Then make her let go!" Megatron growled angrily.

Starscream took his other hand and placed his index and thumb around my legs and pulled on me to let go. I screamed in pain and let go, twitching with unbearable pain from Megatron squeezing me and Starscream from pulling on me. I began to cry, hot searing tears falling down my cheeks.

"Megatron, it seems that the human is hurt" said the blue and white Transformer in a monotone voice.

Megatron had beetle like horns on his head, and they were turning purple as his anger grew. I tried to breathe, but it was hard, my ribs felt broke. But I squeaked something, they all stopped and looked at me, listening.

"Please" I started, giving out a painful cry and quickly put my arm around my ribs "Don't hurt me anymore" I hissed in pain "Please, let me go" I begged weakly and fell limp, dangling from Starscream's two fingers.

Starscream laid me in his palm and watched me. They all watched me.

"I will no let you go" Megatron said simply "You belong to me now, and you will tell me everything I want to know if you value your life"

I shivered in Starscream's palm, not in fear, but in threatening sobs of sorrow. I wanted to go home, I wanted to lay in my bed, I did not want to be in pain, I wanted to see my friends, I needed Optimus.

"Where is Optimus" I squeaked.

I remembered my Grandparents and remembered they were missing, and knew that somehow the Decepticons were behind it. I grew angry and with all my strength pulled myself up and glared at Megatron.

"What the hell did you do with my Grandparents you fucking God damned bastard!" I screamed at him with pure hatred.

Megatron only laughed "It seems that the human has courage. What was your name..." he started thinkingly rubbing his metal chin "Ah, yes, Jody. You are hereby in the care of my Second in command Starscream"

I looked up to look at the owner of the hand I was standing in and nearly cried. 'Why me?' I whined to myself.

"And as for your Grandparents, they are safe" he started and smiled evilly "for now, and Optimus Prime is frantically trying to find you, how heroic" he said dramatically "but he will not find you, so forget about being saved" he ended bitterly.

I felt a tear trail down my cheek without warning. I felt sorrow and anger surge through my body, mixing dangerously, making my teeth grit together and pain burn in my body.

"I hate you, I will get you for this, you...you..." I felt so angry that there was no hateful things in my vocabulary to put together to show my hatred for him.

I fell to my knees and began to cry.

"Get her out of here Starscream, take her to your quarters and take care of her leaking problem" Megatron making a gesture with his hand for them to leave.

"As you wish, Megatron" Starscream said with a small bow and exited the room.

I watched as Starscream walked down various hallways, walls speeding by. I curled into a slight ball and kept crying. I was loosing everything. My friends, my family, my life, and last but not least, my sanity. I covered my face in my hands in shame and terror and let me be carried to another room.


	10. Broken Ribs

_Authors Note: I Got A New Kitten. She's Black with a bit of silver hair. I haven't named her yet but she's so cute. Anyways…_

_It's Time To Shine, Let's Stay In Line, _

_To Read The Greatest Thing Ever,_

_Chapter 9_

Chapter 9: Broken Ribs

The door shut behind Starscream as he walked in. I laid in his hand not moving, not able to, as I was so far into depression that it was already severing my motor skills. Starscream sat on what looked like a bed and looked down at me, I cringed. He tilted his head and brought his hand up to look at me closer. I sobbed.

"Please don't hurt me" I begged making my form shift into the tightest fetal position my body would allow, crying.

"Why would I hurt you? I am not like Megatron, you did what you did out of self defense, and that, I can respect" he said to me.

I slowly relaxed my body and looked at him, my eyes still red and puffy, tears still falling.

"Why are you leaking?" he asked pointing at me.

"I'm not leaking, I'm crying" I told him, weakly.

"What is crying?" he asked curiously.

"It's when your sad, angry, or happy, and tears come out of your eyes" I responded.

"And which of those options are you?" he asked.

"Sad and angry" I said and cried more, laying my head against his palm.

"Why?" he asked.

I was not annoyed by him asking questions, I know what it was like meeting with something new that catches your fascination, I just really did not feel like talking. But I answered anyways.

"Because of Megatron" I growled "and everything else" I mumbled.

He looked at me with sympathy in his glowing red eyes "I do not know what it is like to cry, nor do I know what you are feeling, but I can understand you being angry at Megatron for what he did to you" he said with a soft raspy voice.

I listened to him speak and I slowly stopped crying. His voice may have been raspy but sounded to me like that of something from the high choir of angels, like what you see in church murals. I felt my eyes close slightly and I tried to hug his palm, but failed. Starscream looked at me as he felt me try to cling to his palm. He picked me up gently and placed me back on his middle finger. I smiled slightly and hugged it for comfort.

Starscream was curious as to why I would want to cling to his finger, but found that it calmed me and that was what mattered, he thought at this point. I laid my head against the finger and shut my eyes tightly, images of my friends, my grandparents, and the Autobots floating in my mind. I hugged the finger tighter.

"What is wrong, human?" he asked.

"My name is not human, it's Jody" I snapped, realizing I did, I sighed "I'm sorry, I just..." I started blinking back tears "I just don't want to be here, Megatron has my Grandparents, and I'm in so much pain, my ribs feel broken" I told him.

"Megatron was lying when he was talking about him having your Grandparents, to be honest, we don't know where or who they are. Megatron just likes to put salt in wounds and make you despair, so don't worry about that, as for you not wanting to be here, I have no say in that, but I can help you with your pain" Starscream said as he stood.

I watched as he walked over to a table and sat in a metal chair. He laid me down gently onto the tables surface and I felt him trying to lift my shirt.

"No!" I exclaimed and quickly went to stop him, hurting myself in the process.

"What?" he asked.

"There will be no stripping me naked" I said holding my arms around me, feeling uncomfortable and self conscious.

"Well I can't examen you with your over armor on" he said.

"These are clothes, and they hide things, and for good reason, plus I would feel uncomfortable if you did" I said folding my arms over my chest.

"Do you want to get fixed or not?" he asked.

I sighed, he had me there.

"Fine, but there will be no poking, or any extra looking than necessary" I told him, blushing slightly.

"You are so self conscious" he said watching as I took off my shirt.

"Yes I am, and for good reason" I told him.

I took off the rest of my clothes off and laid on the table, naked. I was blushing madly, but took deep breathes to calm myself. Starscream looked at me for a moment but then commenced on trying to heal me. 'This is so Embarrassing' I thought.

-x-X-x-

"Jetfire, have you found anything?" asked Optimus into his communicator.

"Negative Optimus, sir" Jetfire said sadly as he searched the skies with alert eyes.

Optimus sighed sadly, wishing there was something he could have done to prevent all this. Optimus pulled off the road, the Mustang and Cadillac following close behind.

"What's up big Bot?" Hot Shot asked the Semi in front of him.

Optimus sighed "Jetfire has not found any trace of Jody, I'm extremely worried. This is all my fault for getting her involved in our war" Optimus growled at himself.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up, big guy" Jazz told Optimus.

"Yeah, I mean what could you have done?" asked Hot Shot.

Josh and Jaden listened from within the Cadillac and Mustang at the Autobot conversation. Jaden felt tears run down her cheeks, and the blood within her veins beginning to burn.

"What the hell did you get my, sister, into you hunk of junk!" she roared inside the Cadillac.

Everyone was silent, an awkward silence proceeding from that. Jaden opened the Cadillac door and jumped out, slamming the door behind her.

"Yo, take it easy girl" Jazz told her, a little peeved at her slamming his door.

"Fuck you, you probably got my best friend into a bunch of shit that she doesn't deserve" Josh said angrily "and because of you she's probably dead now!"

"Hey, Josh, shut up, OK? We will find Jody, your only making things worse by discouraging us. Optimus and all of us are doing the best that we can" Hot Shot snapped.

"No, you shut up, Jody was like a sister to me, she got me out of a lot of shit, she's always been there for me and wanted nothing in return. Now it's my turn to repay her by trying to find her" Jaden cried, pointing at herself with a shaky finger "because you guys can't"

If Optimus was not a leader, role model for his men, and had optics for eyes, he would have broke down in tears. He never knew that Jody was so important to these humans, he took a deep shaky breath and rolled back onto the road.

"Take Josh and Jaden to the base, make sure they are looked after and do not let them out of your sight, and protect them with your lives, do you understand?" Optimus told Jazz and Hot Shot over his communicator.

"Yes, sir" they responded.

"Come on, Jaden, get in" Jazz said opening his passenger door.

"No" she said stubbornly and turned her back on the silver Cadillac.

"Have it yo' way" Jazz said and fetched her with the seat belt like he had last time and hauled her into the seat, shutting the door behind her.

The Mustang and Cadillac rolled the opposite direction of Optimus and headed back to base with fussing passengers. Optimus sped down the highway and was thinking, while searching frantically for the missing Jody. He was so caught up in things he almost ran into a tanker truck but swerved out of the way just in time.

"Optimus, is everything alright? You seem to be distracted, you nearly ran into that truck hauling oil" Jetfire said over his com link.

"I'm fine" Optimus lied "I am just worried for Jody's safety"

"I know the feeling Optimus, we'll find her, don't worry so much, we need to stay focused" Jetfire told his leader.

"Your right" Optimus said with a slight sigh, composing himself.

"Let's go into the west quadrant of the city, I have not checked there yet" Jetfire said and turned his great plane form right.

"I'm on my way" Optimus responded and stepped on the gas, booking it down the free way into the west side of town.


	11. I Require Food

_Authors Note: Dear Friends of Fanfiction, and those who read my work. I have tragic news, and no, the local Hot Topic did not burn down. No, My boyfriend of 3 months and 3 weeks broke up with me today because he didn't have the same feelings as I did towards me, but he let me down easy which I'm glad of, so I guess we're still friends, Yay!. But that still doesn't mean I cried for 3 hours and my eyes swelled shut._

_Anyways…_

_I must now regain my Zen,_

_So all of you can be distracted by…_

_Chapter 10!_

Chapter 10: I Require Food

After about an hour of screaming my head off from the pain of Starscream fixing my ribs and putting me in bandages, I finally had time to breathe and relax. I let out a long sigh and rested there on the table, my torso bandaged. I was still naked, but really I did not care I just wanted to lay there for a while. Starscream had looked away from me and occupied himself so he did not piss me off by looking at me more than needed, as I had conditioned. I laid there for about ten minutes and sat up, beginning to dress myself slowly, seeing as I was still healing.

Starscream looked over just as I finished putting on my shirt and smirked slightly.

"Feeling better, human" he asked "I mean Jody" he corrected himself as I gave him a scowl.

"Lots, thanks" I smiled "I'm not 100 but I'll be able to move more freely without every single ounce of movement rippling pain throughout my body" I said.

Starscream nodded and put his hand down for me to climb on. I walked over at my own pace and crawled into his palm. He stood and walked back over to his bed, sitting down gently on the edge. I looked up at the ceiling and wondered how the others were, praying they were OK. I suddenly heard a rather loud growl emit from my stomach, I instinctively covered my stomach with my arms to muffle the sound, beginning to blush savagely.

Starscream looked down at me with a curious expression.

"Are you sick?" he asked.

"No" I said slowly, still growing red in the face.

"What was that growl then, and why are you holding your midsection, are your ribs still hurting you badly?" he flooded me with questions.

I laughed and almost fell backwards "No, I'm fine, the growl was just my stomach saying 'Feed me now or I'm going to embarrass you by making weird bodily noises'" I explained with a smile.

Starscream looked around his room "Well, I don't know what you humans eat, and I don't believe we have anything here to your liking" he told me.

"Well" I started trying to think of something "If someone can just get me some milk, chicken flavored ramen, water, and a microwave, I'd be happy"

Starscream gave me an odd look, I laughed.

"Nothing, don't worry about me, you've done enough for me just by fixing my broken ribs" I told him with a shy smile.

"Megatron gave me orders to look after you" Starscream insisted.

"Yeah, well I don't believe Megabutt would allow me outside this place to get anything to eat, so I'm shit out of luck" I sighed.

Starscream laughed at the altered name for Megatron.

I looked up at him "I see I've struck a funny bone" I said.

"Well to you it would be a funny bone, but it would be hydraulics to me" he corrected me.

I stuck my tongue out and and folded my arms over my chest "Meh" was my only response.

Starscream laughed at me. He gently laid me on the metal bed and stood up straight, heading for the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'll be back, don't worry" he assured me and left.

I stared at the door for a moment and sighed. I fell backwards, being careless and forgot about the metal the bed was made out of and banged my head on it as I fell back. I jolted up and held my head quickly, my ribs reacting at the sudden movement and shot pain through my body.

"Shit, God damn, mother..." I shot off in curses as I tried everything to make the pain stop.

-x-X-x-

Optimus and Jetfire searched from overhead and on ground level for the missing Jody. Optimus was cutting a corner to search in front of a store but saw nothing of Jody. Suddenly there was a reading on his scanner.

"Optimus, I'm detecting a Decepticon" Jetfire said over his com link.

"So am I" Optimus replied and found that it was heading straight towards him "and coming right to me"

The Spruce Goose and Semi truck watched as a red Fighter Jet flew overhead and transformed in midair, landing in front of the store.

"It's Starscream" Jetfire said "Permission to transform, sir?"

"Granted, but make sure to let the humans out of the way first" Optimus said as he watched people run, screaming away from the store.

"Gotcha, Optimus" Jetfire responded and flew closer to the ground.

Optimus waited until a mother ran in front of him with her baby before transforming. He stood tall as his comrade transformed and landed next to him. Starscream glared at them and tore down a wall of the store. Jetfire and Optimus looked at him questioningly.

"What in the name of Primus, are you doing?" Jetfire roared.

"Shut up, Autobot, I'm here in search of food" he said like it was nothing, even though it sounded weird, he ignored them and searched the store for something he thought a human would like.

"Food for what?" Optimus asked.

Starscream growled and took a few things, then looked up at Optimus "none of your fraging business, Prime"

"Where is Jody?" Optimus persisted.

"Like I would tell you Autobot scum" Starscream growled dangerously.

He put the food in his cockpit and transformed, about to fly away. Optimus grabbed onto Starscreams left wing and kept him from flying away.

"Tell me where she is Starscream, now!" Optimus roared.

"Never!" Starscream roared back and swerved slightly to the right and let his Jet engines fire searing hot blazes into the Autobot leader's face.

Optimus yelled in pain and let go of Starscreams wing. The Decepticon put on a cloaking device and disappeared into the sky without any other obstacles. Optimus fell back onto his backside and put his hands over his face. Jetfire ran over to his leaders side and called in the incident to base.

"Optimus, we have to get you back to base, you have to transform so I can transport you there" Jetfire told him.

"No, go after Starscream, we must find Jody, no matter the cost" Optimus argued.

"I'm sorry to disobey your orders Optimus, but you need medical attention" Jetfire insisted and pressed a few areas on Optimus' body and forced him into his vehicle form.

Optimus groaned in pain. Jetfire transformed into his Spruce Goose plane form and reversed back with his ramp down so the Semi would roll inside. Once the truck was safe and secure inside his cargo bay he flew into the sky, heading back to base.

They reached the forest where their hidden base resided. Jetfire waited until a runway unearthed itself and landed, screeching to a stop as he entered the docking bay of the base, where all the Autobots, plus Jaden and Josh were waiting. Hot Shot, Jazz, Bumblebee, and Ironhide helped Optimus out of the cargo bay of Jetfire and rolled him into the medical bay. Jetfire transformed and followed, picking up Josh and Josh on his way.

Red Alert and a white and gray Autobot stood waiting near a giant hospital bed. The other Autobots helped Jetfire transform Optimus back into his robot mode, placing him on the hospital bed.

"Everyone out of the room, Ratchet and I need to concentrate on repairing Optimus" Red Alert said firmly.

"I'm fine" Optimus protested.

Ratchet removed Optimus' hands from his face and saw that it was melting.

"Yeah, sure you are" Ratchet retorted sarcastically.

The unauthorized and none medical Autobots were shooed out of the medical bay and left to wait for their leader to be fixed. They new that it was minor and that it was nothing that Red Alert and Ratchet could not fix, but they could not help but worry. Jetfire told them about what exactly happened and they all gawked at him like he was crazy.

"Starscream getting human food?" Hot Shot asked shocked.

"Yeah, that's what I said" Jetfire told him.

"Man, that is messed up" Jazz said.

"It is not like a Decepticon or any transformer for that matter to need human food" said Bumblebee.

"It's so confusing" said Ironhide scratching his metal head.

"Tell me about it" Jetfire said.

They were all left to wonder why until Jaden spoke up.

"Maybe he got it for Jody" she told them.

"Yeah, I mean they have to feed her" Josh said backing her up.

"But, it's not like Megatron" Hot Shot said.

"Maybe it was not Megatron who recommended it be done" Bumblebee suggested.

"Maybe Starscream did it on his own will" Jazz suggested further.

"But he's a Decepticon, it makes no sense, he would be starving her, not feeding her" Ironhide said ignoring their suggestions.

"Well, we know Starscream is a Decepticon, but we all know he holds honor and more care than Megatron could ever spawn from his one tracked CPU" Jetfire said.

"That's true" said Hot Shot said thinkingly.

Ironhide just grumbled.

"Let's just hope he's taking good care of her, and not letting the other Decepticons harm her" Jetfire sighed.

The Autobots nodded.


	12. FUN And A Swiss Cake Roll

_Authors Note: Tonight Is Homecoming, my junior year, huzzah. Anyways. Sorry for the delay guys, I've been going through a lot of crap and I've been quite busy. But thank the higher power you don't have to wait any longer huh?_

_I don't know really what to say besides what I put on Chapter Seven,_

_But what the heck, who cares, here's Chapter Eleven!_

Chapter 11: F.U.N and A Swiss Cake Roll

Starscream entered into the hidden Decepticon base and was met by a smiling Megatron.

"What have you there in your cockpit, Starscream?" the Decepticon leader asked pointing at the multiple things within.

"Food, for the human, lord Megatron" Starscream said in a whisper.

"I did not authorize this, you could have given away our location" Megatron growled.

"Do not worry Megatron, I took care of the Autobots..." he was cut off by a punch in the face.

"You could have doomed us all you inconsiderate worm!" Megatron insulted.

Starscream only laid their, taking his punishment, which was a few kicks to the midsection and a few punches to the face.

"Now get out of my sight" Megatron growled and pointed off somewhere and turned, walking back to his thrown room.

Starscream growled and pushed himself up. He wobbled down a few hallways and reached his quarters. He staggered in the room and found me sleeping on his recharge bed. He could feel a smile creeping on his face, but suppressed it. He walked over to his bed and sat on the edge, taking a finger and gently nudged my sleeping form. I stirred and opened my eyes slowly, I looked up and saw a battered and bruised Starscream, my eyes widened.

"Starscream, your hurt!" I exclaimed and quickly got to my feet, which brought me nothing but a few sharp pains in my side, but I ignored them and walked over to Starscream.

"Hey, be careful, you won't heal if you keep moving like that" he told me.

"I don't care, look at you, what happened?" I asked him, concerned for his well being.

"I went against Megatrons orders to bring you these" he said and opened his cockpit and grabbed a few things and laid them on the bed.

I looked at the food, then up at him with tears in my eyes "You didn't have to do that, especially not if your going to get beat up for it" I said and hugged as much of his leg as I could.

Starscream froze and looked down at me.

"Why would you care, about me?" he asked "I'm one of the bad guys"

I looked up at him and then nuzzled his leg "So? Bad guys can be good, I know that even though your a bad guy, you have something good, deep inside of you, otherwise I don't think you would have gone through all that trouble just to get me food" I said pointing to the pile of products.

Starscream only looked down at me. He picked me up into his hand and brought me up to his face. I looked up into his glass red eyes and could not contain myself, so I hugged his nose. Starscream froze for a moment and his face softened and looked down at me.

"I don't know what it is about you, Jody. But I feel as if, what I went through was worth it" he said and nuzzled his nose against me slightly.

I smiled and hugged his nose tighter. He plucked me from his nose and set me down softly onto the bed.

"Eat" he said simply.

I walked over to, what looked like a mountain, of food and looked at it. My eyes went wide with joy and I tackled the mountain of food.

"Ramen!" I screamed happily and squirmed, half of my body stuck in the pile of food as I tackled the box of ramen.

Starscream laughed at me and grabbed me by my shoe and helped me out of my trap. I smiled at him as I stood up, holding the box of ramen and skipped around happily.

Starscream laughed again "You are one weird, human, Jody" he said.

I stopped skipping and smiled up at him "I know" I then raised the box of ramen in the air "let the feast of ramen begin!" I yelled happily.

Starscream shook his head at me, I knew he thought I was one hell of a goof ball, I got that from Josh.

'Josh...' I thought.

-x-X-x-

"So what are we going to do now?" Josh asked, his nose itching, so he scratched it.

"Jody's alive!" Jaden exclaimed as she watched Josh scratch his nose.

"How do you know?" Ironhide asked.

"His nose itched, and no one other than Jody and I think about Josh, and I was not thinking about him, so Jody must be out there thinking about us" Jaden said.

"How does itching your nose tell you if someone's alive?" Jetfire asked.

"Well there's a myth that if your noses itches, someone's thinking about you, and it actually has been proven true" Jaden explained.

"That kind of makes sense" Hot Shot said, scratching his cheek.

"And scratching your cheek means someone's thinking about you in a intimate way" Jaden said, smiling wickedly.

Hot Shots optics went wide and backed away from the others.

"I was just kidding, Hot Shot" Jaden laughed.

"Oh" Hot Shot answered embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head.

The doors to the Medical bay opened and out walked Ratchet, brushing off his hands. Everyone stood and awaited the news.

"He'll be fine, no doubt about it" Ratchet said with a smile "It was just a mild burn, nothing Red Alert and I can't fix"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief. Optimus walked out of the Medical bay with ease, his face repaired from being melted.

"How you doing, Big Bot?" asked Hot Shot.

"I would be better if I knew where Jody was, but I'm fine besides that" Optimus sighed.

"Well that's the important thing right now" Jetfire said.

"Did you find anything on the where abouts of the Decepticon base, or any trace of Jody?" Optimus asked Ironhide.

"Well, no, though we did find an unknown signature in the west that we could not detect even if we were near it, only Teletran 1 could read it" Ironhide told the Autobot leader.

"And where did Teletran 1 detect it?" Optimus asked looking up at the giant computer screen.

Ironhide typed something in and a map showed up on screen, he pointed out a area that had a blue reading, like a rash on the green map. Optimus narrowed his optics.

"That was not far from the store we were at" Optimus said, finally satisfied that they had gotten somewhere in their search for Jody.

"What are your orders, Commander?" Jetfire asked.

"Let's get down there and check it out" Optimus said as he walked to the launch area "Autobots, transform and roll out!" he said transforming.

The others followed suit, transforming into their vehicle mode. Jaden and Josh got in Jazz and Hot Shot after they transformed and shut the doors. The Autobot troop headed out and pulled onto the road, driving down to the west side of the city. Optimus knew that they may just find Jody this time.

-x-X-x-

I had used the bottled water Starscream had gotten from the store to put in my ramen and Starscream supplied the heat by sticking the tip of his glowing red sword in it. The ramen was soon cooked and I ate it. It actually was not all that bad.

"Thank you, Starscream" I smiled happily as I took another bite.

Starscream blushed slightly and looked away "Your welcome" he muttered.

I only smiled at the response and kept eating my ramen. I then thought of manners.

"Would you like some?" I asked him.

He only looked at me oddly "I don't have a digestive system" he said simply.

"Oh yeah" I said mentally smacking myself "Sorry, I keep forgetting your a giant robot" I apologized.

"Transformer" he corrected me "and how can you forget something like that, I'm 20 times your size" he said.

I shrugged sipping down the broth leftover from the ramen "I guess you just act human" I said smiling.

"Or it could be the fact that your CPU is malfunctioning" he suggested dryly.

"Brain" I corrected him with a smile "and what your trying to say is that I'm crazy, and like I told you before, I know, and I don't mind being crazy because it's fun" I said happily, grabbing a box swiss cake rolls.

"Fun?" he asked.

"Yes" I chirped happily as I took a bite of the sweet chocolate and cream cake.

"What is fun?" he asked me.

My jaw dropped, and so did the cake roll from my hand "You don't know what fun is?" I asked.

"No, am I suppose to?" he asked.

"Well, yes, even bad guys should have fun" I began to think and smiled "I'm glad I watched Spongebob when I was bored" I stood up and smiled at Starscream.

The red, black, and white Fighter Jet looked at me oddly.

"What is fun? Let me spell it out for you" I began and burst into song "F: is for friends, who do stuff together, U: is for you and me" I smiled pointing to Starscream then myself "N: is for anywhere and anytime at all. Down here in the deep blue sea" I sang out loud.

Starscream stared at me with the most intensely confused look that I have ever seen. He fell backwards and fell off the side of the bed. I ran to the edge of the metal bed and looked down at Starscream, finding his eyes black. I screamed and jumped down, landing on his chest and began to walk up to his face. I crawled onto his cheek and watched with fear in my eyes at his dark eyes. I fell to my knees and held up my arms.

"Why!" I cried "Why did you betray me Spongebob? You made me short circuit my friend out of complete confusion. Curse you!" I shook a fist in the air.

I heard a suppressed laugh, which sounded more like a scoff. I looked up and saw Starscream's lips curved up in a smile. The Transformer then burst into laughter, his glass eyes glowing red again. He held a hand over his midsection and kept laughing. I kicked his cheek.

"You're so mean, I was worried sick!" I yelled and hopped off his face heading back towards the bed, trampling over his chest.

Starscream grabbed me gingerly and sat up. He smirked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Just you and your insanity" he said "So I'm your friend now, am I?" he asked, widening his smirk into a smile.

I looked up at him and blushed, quickly darting my head away so he could not look at my reddening cheeks "Maybe" I replied.

Starscream's smile faded slightly "I've never had a friend before" he said, a tinge of sadness in his voice.

I looked up and him with sympathy and hugged one of his fingers "Then I'll be your first" I said trying to cheer him up.

Starscream smiled and brought me up to his face, I quickly hugged his nose. He smiled and poked me, I squeaked in surprise and tried to gnaw on his nose, but the metal was to harder.

"Ow" he said.

"Aw, I'm sorry" I said and kissed the place where I bit him "There, I kissed it and made it all better" I said smiling.

Starscream froze and began to blush "What is a kiss?" he asked, curious as to what I had done to make his cheeks warm like that.

"Well it's like" I started, then began thinking "Damn, why didn't Spongebob make a song about kissing?" I asked myself "It's where someones lips" I said pointing at my lips "meet with something or someone" I tried to explain.

"Oh" Starscream started and looked down at me "I like it" he said almost bluntly, his cheeks warming slightly.

I blushed bright red at that and looked away slightly. Starscream brought me closer to his face, I blushed more and by the time I was near his metal lips I was blushing madly. I looked up at him, his eyes were dark again, but I saw his metal lips puckering up. I had to suppress a laugh and smiled. I walked up to his lips and kissed him, which was only a small spot on his lips, instead of a full on kiss.

I do not know how long I stood, kissing the metal lips of a giant robot for. But oddly it felt good and I did not care.


	13. Rescue, Go Figure

_Authors Note: I have not been feeling well so forgive me, for the long and unnecessary wait. I apologize. But I give you Chapter 12, and I hope you enjoy. Much love to everyone who reviews!_

_(Please Insert Little Rhyme For Chapter 12)_

Chapter 12: Rescue, Go Figure

"We're close, Optimus" Ironhide told his leader.

"Good, everyone split up, Jazz" he started.

"Yes sir" Jazz replied.

"You and Hot Shot take Josh and Jaden to a safe distance, I don't think it's going to be pretty if it does turn out to be the Decepticons" Optimus told him.

"Yes..." Jazz and Hot Shot started but were cut off by a pair of human voices.

"Oh no you don't!" Josh exclaimed.

"We are not going anywhere when our friend is in danger" Jaden pushed.

"You'll both be in danger if we take you with us, not to mention, you would get in the way" Optimus said.

"We are coming with you and that's final!" Jaden growled and huffed into her seat.

"They are very persuasive" Hot Shot said in shock at how in control Jaden sounded.

"Fine, just stay as far away from danger as possible" Optimus sighed in defeat.

"You got it" Jaden and Josh said happily.

Optimus only sighed again as he was left to keep going straight, while the other Autobots went down separate streets. Nearing the blue area on their tracking systems.

-x-X-x-

There was a loud siren blaring within the Decepticon base. Making everyone jump in surprise. I looked up at the ceiling and then at Starscream.

"What is going on?" I asked.

"Autobots" Starscream said simply as he stood with me in the safety grip of his hand.

I was about to say something, until I was rudely interrupted by Megatrons voice over a intercom.

"All Decepticons to the surface" he paused "Starscream, bring the human"

Starscream nearly dropped me from his grasp, but caught me in time. I could tell he did not want to bring me. I put a hand on his thumb. He looked down at me. I gave him one of my genuine smiles and I could feel him loosen up a bit.

"I'm afraid of what I might put you through if I bring you up with us" Starscream admitted.

My smiled faded "I'll be fine, just don't step on me" I joked trying to make him laugh.

I only got a smirk and he left the room with me in his hand. We met up with the other Decepticons at what seemed to be the entry hatch to the surface. I hid myself safely in Starscreams loose fist.

"Starscream, did you bring the human?" Megatron asked.

"Yes, sir" the Fighter Jet replied.

"Good" Megatron growled happily, he then looked at his men "Well what are you waiting for, get up there!" he roared.

The Decepticons quickly jumped up and out of the hatch, landing on the concrete road of the city. People, of coarse, ran for their lives at seeing the giant robots, thinking they were going to take over the word and kill them. That was half right, at least for this band of Transformers known as the Decepticons. I looked around fearfully, not knowing what I was getting myself into.

To my shock I saw a familiar red, blue flamed Semi truck screech to a stop in front of the Decepticons. The Autobot leader transformed and clenched his fists in front of him, ready to fight. I could see Megatron smile out of the corner of my eyes. Then I saw the other familiar vehicles surround the Decepticons and transform. I smiled, cheering inside my head.

"Where is she, Megatron!" Optimus roared, pointing at the Decepticon leader.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Prime" Megatron lied nonchalantly.

"You fucking liar!" I heard a voice scream from the Cadillac known as Jazz.

I wiggled out of Starscream's fist and saw Jaden behind the tinted window.

"Jaden!" I screamed.

"Jody!" Jaden and Josh yelled in joy as they got out of the two cars they were in.

"Give her back, Megatron!" Optimus demanded dangerously, the gray skies above beginning to leak droplets of water, soon raining hard on the battle field.

"I don't think I will" said Megatron with a wicked smile.

Megatron snatched me from Starscream's grip, roughly. I let out a cry of pain as he squeezed a little to hard on my still healing ribs.

"Put her down, now!" Jetfire yelled.

"How about" he started "not" he finished and squeezed me harder.

Another cry of pain slipped from my lungs. Starscream watched in horror at this.

"Starscream, kill Optimus Prime" Megatron ordered plainly.

Starscream was still staring at me agonized expression.

"Starscream, do it now or I'll squeeze the life out of your precious human!" Megatron roared.

Starscream looked at Megatron then at me and then looked at Optimus. I wiggled in Megatron's grasp.

"No, don't fight him, Starscream" I squeaked as Megatron gripped tighter around my fragile body.

Starscream looked at the ground, hesitating.

"Starscream, kill him!" Megatron yelled.

Starscream took off his left Jet wing and unfolded it, creating a sword that began to glow blood red. I watched in fear at this.

"I'm sorry, Jody" he said then charged at Optimus.

"No!" I screamed, but was cut short by the continually adding pressure.

Starscream sliced his sword down towards Optimus, but Optimus caught it between his hands, the blade starting to burn the metal from his hands. Optimus growled in pain and directed the sword away from him, sending Starscream to his hands and knees behind him. Starscream quickly got back up and swung at the Autobot leader again. Optimus only blocked it with his right forearm.

"I'm sorry, Optimus, but I must fight you to save Jody" Starscream whispered to Optimus as he applied more pressure to the sword so it started cutting into the Autobot's arm.

Optimus cried in pain as the sword cut right through his arm. I gasped in horror as I watched the metal arm fall to the ground, sparking and twitching. Everyone stood frozen in time as they watched the scene in front of them, then yelled as they watched Starscreams sword lift into the air.

"No, Starscream, no!" I cried.


	14. What Starscream Will Fight For

_Authors Note: Finally! I have finally Updated. Thank you all for your support and reviews, they have really been a great encouragement to me. There is one more chapter after this, and maybe, just maybe, a sequel. _

_Ooo look a Bean!_

_No, wait, it's just Chapter 13_

Chapter 13: What Starscream Will Fight For

"Shut up you little annoyance" Megatron growled.

"No, you shut up you stupid metal idiot!" I yelled at him.

Megatron squeezed me tighter, glaring at me with such hate, I felt it burn into me.

I howled in pain, feeling more of my bones breaking "Ah, shit" I squeaked, I took the best breath I could and screamed, screamed like the banshee herself.

Megatron dropped me and went to hold his horns. I fell and plummeted towards the ground, towards the concrete sea below me, thinking that this really was it. I shut my eyes. Starscream watched me fall.

"No!" he cried and tried to make it towards me but tripped over Optimus, who had lost his right arm from Starscream's sword, and watched with horror as I fell closer to the ground.

"Save, Jody!" Optimus yelled, ordering his men to do something except stand there.

Ironhide ran to save me but was cut off by the gray and purple Decepticon known as Sideways. Bumblebee charged over but was blocked by the white and blue Decepticon known as Soundwave. Hot Shot and Jazz made a break for it and put out their hands to catch me but Megatron jumped up and landed on them, pinning them to the ground.

But little did the Decepticons know that they forgot about the Spruce Goose Autobot. Jetfire came up from behind Megatron and between the two other Decepticons. He made a home run slid towards me and caught me in his hand just before I splattered against the cold hard pavement. I opened my eyes to find myself in a metal palm. I tried to turn myself over to see who caught me but hissed in pain, my back must have been tweaked. I laid myself flat and on my stomach against the palm.

Megatron turned around and scowled, stomping on Hot Shot and Jazz's back before stepping off of them and thundered towards Jetfire.

"Get her out of here, Jetfire!" Optimus ordered, hissing as the opening in his arm, sparked.

"But Optimus, you and the others" Jetfire started.

"I said get here out of here, that's an order!" Optimus said with the most serious tone I've ever heard.

Jody and Josh watched from the side lines with Ratchet and Red alert, which was a few buildings over from where the Autobots and Decepticons were fighting in front of and prayed Jetfire would get their friend out of there. Jetfire looked at the hurt Jody and then at the quickly approaching Megatron.

He backed away from Megatron slowly, opening up the hatch to his cockpit and put me inside, wrapping a seatbelt over my chest. He transformed just at the last minute and turned around.

"Take this!" Jetfire roared and blasted his smoldering hot engines in Megatron's direction.

Megatron covered his face and yelled. Jetfire flew off high into the sky until the Transformers could no longer see him behind the crying gray skies that hovered over the city. I felt pressure on me from the rising altitude and passed out, not used to so much pressure, and saw no more.

-x-X-x-

"Starscream go after them!" Megatron ordered as he stood their watching the giant plane fly off.

There was no response.

"Starscream!" Megatron roared and turned around.

Starscream stood up from tripping over the Autobot leader and looked at his leader with hate in his blood red eyes.

"What are you waiting for, they are getting away!" Megatron growled, growing in anger with each passing moment.

"No" Starscream growled.

"What?" Megatron asked, shocked.

"No!" Starscream, screamed "I will not take orders from you anymore, Megatron, you hurt Jody, you nearly killed her and I do not appreciate that in the least!"

"Oh, cry me a river Starscream, she's just a stupid human, so what if I hurt her, so what if I kill her, why is it any of your concern?" Megatron asked, angrily.

"She is not just a human!" Starscream roared "She is my friend, and it's my job to hurt those who hurt her, and get revenge on those who try to kill her, and it is my concern because I care!" he said pointing at himself with his thumb.

Megatron laughed, thinking it amusing "Yeah, sure whatever Starscream" he smiled, amused "You're a Decepticon, you were programmed to be evil, to hate, to fight, not to care and be friends with a stupid flesh bag"

"Stop insulting her!" Starscream yelled and got out his sword which grew bright red and steamed as rain droplets hit it.

"What are you going to do, try to cut me with that dull blade?" Megatron asked, laughing, knowing it would get on Starscream's nerves.

"No" Starscream said, and put down his sword, the light disappearing.

"That's right, you don't want to mess with me Starscream I will..." Megatron started but was hit in the back of the head by something big.

Jetfire flew right into the back of Megatron and sent him to the ground. Making sure I would not be hurt in the process. He transformed slowly so he made sure I did not get squished somehow and the cockpit was moved to his chest, me laying against the seat in a comfortable position. Jetfire went over to Optimus and helped him up, then went over to help up the others. The other Decepticons backing off because their leader was down.

Megatron stood up with difficulty and glared at Starscream and the Autobots "Retreat" he growled, knowing he was defeated "We will meet again, and that day will not be such a victory for you, Optimus Prime"

The two Decepticons helped their leader and disappeared into thin air. Ratchet and Red Alert drove up with Jaden and Josh in their passenger seats and let them get out before transforming. They quickly rushed over to Optimus to treat his wound before they could head back to base and repair it.

"We got to get you back to base" Ratchet said to Optimus.

"No, how is Jody?" Optimus looked over to Jetfire.

"She passed out from altitude pressure, but besides that she's fine" Jetfire explained.

"Jetfire we need to take Optimus back to base, we're going to need you for transport" Red Alert interrupted.

"Right" Jetfire replied and opened the hatch to his cockpit, grabbing me gently.

"I'll take her" Starscream said.

"No way, you Decepticon" Ironhide growled.

"Ironhide, stand down!" Optimus ordered, then looked over at Starscream "You are coming with us then, I will not leave you alone with Jody"

"I understand" Starscream nodded.

Jetfire sighed and put his hand out and gently deposited me into Starscream's hands. Jetfire transformed and waited until the Medical officers were done putting the Autobot leader into his cargo bay, then shut the hatch. The other Autobots transformed and waited until Jetfire gained altitude before heading back to the base. Hot Shot and Jazz carrying the protesting Josh and Jaden.

Starscream put me in his cockpit and transformed with extreme care before flying into the sky, following the Autobots back to their base, wondering how bad I was hurt.


	15. I Can Reveal My Past, The Rain Is Gone

_Authors Note: When it says End…or so it seems…that is a maybe because I was writing and saving the sequel on a flash drive which held all my fanfictions…and I lost it. I'm still kicking myself in the butt for it. So I'm sorry, I may start over, but, I'm so bust now it's not even funny. So Forgive me my dear readers! _

_I Love You All._

_And Thanks for your encouragement and reviews and just everything!_

_You Are All Awesome Gives You Two Thumbs Up_

_Remember Remember, The Fifth of November._

_The Gunpowder Treason and Plot._

_I See No Reason, Why The Gunpowder Treason,_

_Should Ever Be Forgot!_

_This Is For You V!_

_Chapter 14_

Chapter 14: I Can Reveal My Past Now, The Rain Is Gone

I opened my eyes, I looked around and found myself in the cockpit of another airplane.

"How are you feeling, Jody?" the familiar voice of Starscream asked me.

"I feel like shit, but besides that I'm fine" I said with a small weak smile "what about you?"

"I am just glad that you are alive" he said.

My smile faded a little and I looked out the window, seeing the gray skies and the rain running over the glass. I sighed.

"It always rains" I said sadly.

There was a pause of silence and I heard a song coming from the speakers around me. I stared out the window still, but listened.

"_We walk the narrow path, _

_beneath the smoking skies._

_Sometimes, you can barely tell the difference, _

_between the darkness and light._

_Do we have faith in what we believe?_

_The truest test,_

_is when we can not, can not see._

_I hear the pound of feet and,_

_in the streets bellow and a,_

_and the women crying and a,_

_and the children moaning and a,_

_there's something wrong._

_It's hard to believe that love will prevail._

_It won't rain all the time,_

_The sky won't fall, forever._

_And though the night seems long, _

_your tears won't fall, forever..."_

A tear waltzed down my cheek and I laid my head against the window, I knew that song, I knew it well. I began to sob.

"Jody, what is wrong?" Starscream asked.

"That song, I know it, my dad used to sing it to me when I would look out my bedroom window to see it raining, and couldn't get to sleep" I cried and wiped at my tears with my hands.

"I'm sorry, I did not know" he said and quickly shut off the music.

I sniffed "It's OK. I just have to live with my past, no matter how bad it was, maybe even forget it someday to move on. That's why I help others who need it, so they don't become like me, and become wrapped up in sadness and insanity. Jaden was from a bad background, I helped her through it, she was suicidal and I talked to her, you don't know how much you can help a person just by talking to them, and knowing that they're there" I said, tears still falling.

Starscream became quiet and listened to me, interested in what I was saying.

"My parents died when I was young" I started "My dad was really the only one there for me, my mom would be off doing something else and was too busy to do anything with me" I sniffed "One day they went out for a drive and left me at home alone and later that night, a police officer was at my house and I opened the door and he said my parents were dead, the truck that hit them was out of control and the guy driving it had no sense of safety for others and just crushed my parents car" I shut my eyes tight "And then I moved in with my Grandparents, and right away I knew I did not belong there"

"I am sorry, Jody, really I am" Starscream said, sadness hinting in his voice.

I gave him a weak smile "It's OK Starscream, I'm just glad to know there's someone to listen to me"

Suddenly another song came on, and filled the cockpit with music. I smiled and looked out my window. The sun peaked out over the gray clouds, shining brightly within my eyes. The clouds seemed to dry up as the light from the sun spread, turning them white and fluffy. I smiled as the light hit my face, it was warm and inviting, nothing like I have felt before whilst out in the rain. I smiled and closed my eyes and listened to the song Starscream chose to play for me.

"_Take control of the atmosphere,_

_take me far away from here._

_There is no better lose, _

_than to loose myself, in you._

_In a parachute to glide,_

_I am a captive in your sky._

_Surrender somehow becomes so,_

_beautiful._

_Take control of the Atmosphere..._

_Take control of the Atmosphere..._

_You can take my world,_

_you can feel the air,_

_take control._

_Take control..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_Move me up from the darkest clouds,_

_until I'm lost in the, every shadow of doubt."_

Starscream flew up through the last bit of gray clouds and spun through it like a drill. Now on a higher level of clouds.

"_There is no better find then to find,_

_myself with you._

_In a fog,_

_you are all I see._

_I'm inviting you closer,_

_with each time I breathe."_

The seatbelt around my chest became snug around me. I smiled.

"_Surrender somehow becomes so,_

_beautiful._

_Take control of the Atmosphere..._

_Take control of the Atmosphere..._

_You can take my world,_

_you can feel the air,_

_take control._

_Take control..._

_Take control..._

_Take control..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..._

_It's such a beautiful,_

_surrender._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender..."_

There was a little solo in the song. Then all of a sudden the music and singing starts back in and Starscream begins to dive through the clouds. I laugh and scream, as if it was a roller coaster ride.

"_Take control of the Atmosphere._

_Take control of the Atmosphere..._

_There's no reason I should be,_

_the last one in the air._

_Take control..."_

I smiled and took the pilots wheel and pulled up on it, making Starscream pull up and fly straight again.

"_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender._

_Such a beautiful,_

_surrender._

_Surrender._

_And I'm calm,_

_once,_

_you take control._

_And I'm calm,_

_at once."_

I smiled as Starscream headed for the sun, both of us not caring if we got in trouble. I was happy to be in the air, feeling free, and having a friend with me. This was what I thought was Freedom. This is what made me forget about my past, and this was what made the rain go away. The End ...or so it seems...


End file.
